The Door to Ones Destiny
by Shiori Mayonaka no Yume
Summary: The Battle City tournament begins in Domino City, and Kagome and Souta go to participate. But after meeting Yugi and his friends, their lives change again, maybe for the better. Will Kagome be able to help her new friends from impending dager? REVIEW!
1. A New Dawning

THIS IS MY NEW INUYASHA/YUGIOH FANFIC! REVIEW!!

Chp.1: A Dreamers Paradise

The sun of Domino City was blinding as it reflected against the tall Kaiba Corp. building. "Come on Kagome! We have to get my duel disk!" Kagome turned, her long raven hair hitting her in the face. "Shut up you little brat." Yes, Kagome was actually in domino city with her little brother Souta. While she was gone on her journey to the past, Souta became quite the duelist, as he called it. When she came home from the final battle, he instant got her hooked to the game. "I have to get my disk as well." Souta frowned but walked next to his sister.

Ever since she came home, they have been spending a lot of time together. Movies, ice cream, the works. Souta adored his sister even more than he did when she was journeying to the past with Inuyasha. He never wanted to admit it to her, but he didn't really idolize Inuyasha as his hero like he did her. She was amazing. She was smart, a bit ditzy at times, funny, encouraging and loyal. The sad factor of her still being single amazed him. Who wouldn't want a girl like Kagome?

Domino city's streets were filled with people of all kinds. "It's kind of like a zoo. In fact that guy over there looks like a monkey." Souta looked and started laughing. "That's not cool kagome. That's Yugi Muto's friend Tristan Taylor. The kid with the blond hair is Joey Wheeler. He came in second place at duelist Kingdom. Remember me telling you about that? Oh and that's Tea Gardener. She's okay. She's not much of a duelist but she is there best friend. I heard she gives the worst friendship speeches in the history of man." That caused kagome to laugh. "That's Duke Devlin. He created the dungeon dice monster game. He's also very cool; I'm surprised he's not a dueling. That's Mai Valentine with the big boobs. Hey, hers are bigger than yours…" Kagome punched him in the back of the head. "Shut up, you little nerd. Why do you know so much about them? Are you a groupie?" "NO!" Souta shouted as the two of them crossed the street.

As the entered the store, Kagome noticed that Souta stopped dead in his tracks. "What's wrong Souta?" Kagome asked. He just stared and pointed. Kagome followed his eyes to see a midget with tri colored hair walking towards them. "You're…your…YUGI MUTO! OH MY GOD! YOU ARE SO COOL! I WATCHED THE DUELIST KINGDOM BATTLES OVER A MILLION TIMES YOU ARE MY IDOL…" Kagome clamped her hand over Souta's mouth. "Breath little brother before you start to hyperventilate. I'm so sorry. He's a little coo-coo for coco puffs. My name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my brother Souta. We just moved into the area."

Yugi smiled and grabbed her hand to shake it when he felt a surge of some sort surge through his body, awaking Yami. 'What was that?' Yugi thought. He pulled his hand away and shook Souta's. "It's nice to meet you Souta." Kagome watched her brother literally faint at touching his hand and she scooped him off the ground. "How embarrassing; Well, see you around I think." She went up to the register to get there disk as he walked out of the store. "Name please, Kagome Higurashi and Souta Higurashi." The man typed up the names and froze. "Kagome Higurashi, Priestess of Heaven. Souta Higurashi. Curse of a Thousand fiends. Both of you are level four duelist. Here are your duel disks." At this point Souta woke up and snatched his box away from kagome and ripped it open savagely. He put it on and flashed it at Kagome just as she got hers on. "There pretty trendy." Kagome said gazing at it. "You each start off with two Locator cards because of your level. You need 8 (Was it eight???) to get into the finals. Good luck."

They thanked the man and walked of the store to walk right into Yugi. "What are you stalking us now?" Kagome dropped down in to a fighting stance and Joey and Tristan moved in front of Yugi. "No, we just wanted to know your status." Yugi said smiling. Kagome rearranged her self and nodded. She was smiling way too much today for her liking. "Level 4." Tea's eyes widened and looked the girl in front of her over. 'What's so special about her?' "We were getting ready to get a bite to eat. Want to join us?" "I'll tell you what. We'll meet up with you guys later. Right now Souta and I are going to get some dueling in. Ja!" and the two siblings walked away. "Man, she is cute!" Duke said with a whistle. "Yeah, she looks like a model of sorts. Maybe she'd go out with me." Tristan said. Duke stomped on his foot and shook his head.

Kagome and Souta laughed as they went from different parts of the city dueling. Kagome had five cards to Souta's three. "No fair, you're going to get all 8 first." Kagome smiled and ruffled her brother's hair. "Come on, we should head home. I'm pretty sure you're tired I can see you yawing at the corner of my eye." He grumbled but he followed her anyway. They walked, and walked and walked until they finally came up to a glorious mansion. "Lady Kagome, Lord Souta. The Master is waiting for you in the dinning room." Kagome nodded and headed inside. As she entered the dining room, the rich smell of Colombian coffee and Tarts filled her nose. "Come in, I already know you're here." "Hey Sesshomaru-san. Look at my duel disk!"

Kagome and Souta lived with Sesshomaru now in Domino city. When two months after getting home from the feudal era, after defeating Naraku and the Jewel disappearing along with the well sealing, Kagome's Mother died in a accident. Their grandfather was already dead. He died four days in his sleep before she came home for good. Kagome, while going to school and taking care of Souta, worked two jobs to support them. She didn't want to sell the shrine, it was there home. After losing on of her jobs, and falling ill, Sesshomaru himself came to see her. He didn't even age a bit since she last saw him. He demanded to know why she didn't sell the shrine and when she gave him her answer he was furious.

Before the final battle Sesshomaru and Kagome became friends. It wasn't ease but Sesshomaru began to respect the little slip of a woman. She was educated and loyal and she took care of Rin for him when he was away. He even consider her family after awhile. Now, with his ill sister and her naïve brother living in a shrine with barely anything to eat, he took them in, adopted them and welcomed (forced) them into his home. Tomorrow, Kagome will be starting at Domino High, and soon, would be his successor.

Sesshomaru looked at his sister with one of the fondest of looks he could muster. "How was your first glance of the city?" "It went okay. Souta fainted when he met Yugi Muto so I had to carry him out." "DID NOT!" Souta yelled from another room. Kagome smiled and sat next to Sesshomaru. "So Nii-kun, what's on my agenda for the tomorrow?" Kagome asked. "Glad you asked." Sesshomaru said handing her a folder.

Kagome opened it and groaned. "French? I thought you canceled all your connections with the French." "I did, but they oh so graciously sent you a gift with there sincerest apologies so who am I to deny them after such an act of contrition? That would be discourteous." He said glaring at her. "You must learn to…" "Be forgiving in the Business world because lack of civility will cause a crevice between nations. Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're talking to the queen of forgiveness here. Remember?"

Sesshomaru nodded and gave her a ghost of a smile. Yes he remembered all right. "Get ready for dinner we have a long day a head of us tomorrow." "One question, what does the uniform look like?"

**THE NEXT DAY**

Kagome was sitting in the limo, Souta grinning at her and Sesshomaru glaring at her. This morning, Kagome decided to be stubborn, thus causing Sesshomaru to send in a squad of maids to get her uniform on. "If it helps any miss, you do look stunning." The driver said. Kagome glance up from her brooding mood and looked through the little window. "I feel hideous and normally I don't care about my looks but this is nasty. IT'S PINK! And the skirt is shorter than my last one. I swear, I think there's a perverted school administration that gets together every year and plan these nasty uniforms." "I think you look nice sis." Kagome smiled and ruffled his hair. "Were here. See you after school." Kagome nodded and climbed out of the car.

As soon as the car drove away Kagome wanted to cry. "Come back…" she whispered. She turned, took a deep breath and headed inside. She already knew the whole layout of the school so there was no need to even bother to go to the office, since she also had her schedule. Walking kagome swung her bag in tune to the song she was humming. Stopping in front of the door she nodded and knocked on the door. Waiting patiently, the opened and the teacher beckoned her inside. Kagome walked in and heard many gasp. She looked up, blue eyes gazing over her class and smiled when she saw the group from yesterday.

The teacher cleared his throat. "Class, this our new student Kagome, could you right your name on the board please?" kagome nodded and picked up the chalk and wrote her name quickly. "Very nice writing. Can you introduce yourself to class?" Kagome nodded and bowed. "O-ai dekite ureshii desu, Watashi wa Higurashi, Kagome desu." "That's it, no hobbies, where you're from; nothing?" a student asked from the back. "Okay fine, my hobbies are none of your business, I'm from earth and if I choose to tell you anything then be happy with what I tell you. Any other questions? Thank you." The class began to whisper among themselves as kagome sat down in the nearest empty seat which happened to be by the window. 'Yippy for me! I get the window seat.' Kagome opened up her note book and promptly fell a sleep.

At least 20 minutes into the lesson Kagome was still sleeping and the teacher was pissed. "Higurashi! What is 3x-10=22?" he asked smugly. "4." She said without even opening her eyes. "And the next time you want to catch me off guard, which by the way will never happen, try using something more…advanced then 4th grade algebra." And she stopped talking and fell back asleep. Yugi and Joey looked at each other with a slightly surprised look on there face. "She's good." Tristan whispered. Tea rolled her eyes and continued to glare at the girl as did many other girls in the class. The boys were either staring her down like a piece of meat or just giving her the once over. She was very cute. Blue eyes, peach pink lips, sun kissed skin but not deeply sun kissed, long lean legs and toned arms, and …other shapely assets made the class environment dangerous.

When the bell finally rang Kagome walked over to Yugi and grinned. "Hello Yugi. Can I hang around you for break?" Yugi nodded. "Where getting ready to duel would you like to play?" "Sure! Am I going against you? I can use that to make Souta jealous." She said with a smirk. "No. I would like to duel you." Tea said snatching Joey's old beck of the counter. Kagome nodded and opened up her bag and pulled out a golden box with a lock on it. "I have a lot of decks I only use certain ones for certain things like right now; I wouldn't use the one I plan on using for Battle City against you. That would be cruel." Joey snickered and turned away in time to avoid Tea's glare. "Hm…I'll use this one." She pulled out the deck and re locked the box. "Ready when you are?"

**THE DUEL**

Kagome and Tea played a quick game of Janken and Tea was first to go. "Let's Duel"

"I play one card face down and I play the card Dian Keto the Cure Master to boost my life points by 1000." Kagome smiled and waited. "And I now end my turn." Kagome cracked her knuckles and grinned after drawing her card from her deck. "First I play Giant Trunade to clear the field of your face down monster. Then I summon my Cyberstein in attack mode. Next, I'll activate my Cyberstein's special ability to summon my Blue eyes Ultimate Dragon also in attack mode." Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Bakura's eyes grew so large it might have fell out of there sockets. Kaiba who was sitting in the back of the classroom waiting for the bell paused and began to watch the duel.

"Next I play Ultimate offering to summon Summoned skull in attack mode. Then I play the magic card Axe of despair to give my Cyberstein a much need boost. Now with the combined power of my Cyberstein now 1500 and my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon at 4000 (I think that's what it is.) I attack you directly. Leaving you with 2500 life points left; next I attack with Summoned Skull to wipe out the remainder of your life points." Tea cried out in defeat. "One turn… She defeated you in one turn." Joey whispered amazed. The bell rang and the Duel was over. She got up and headed out the door. "I have advanced Calculus right now so I have to go! Thanks for the duel Tea!"

**END OF DUEL CONTINUED IN NORMAL POV ^_^**

Kagome sighed as she finished up the remainder of her class work. Her cell phone rang and she saw that the number was foreign. "Miss Higurashi, cell phones are not permitted…" "I was under the assumption that you received a notice about my cell phone use in class. I am not calling or texting, this is simply business. Now if you don't mind I have to take this. I think this is from Xavier." Kagome opened the phone and the rest was history. "Olá! Xavier. Eu estou na escola agora assim que este tem melhor ser important." Everyone looked around at each other and shrugged. "Is she speaking Spanish?" Kagome removed the phone from her ear and grinned. "Close, it's Portuguese." She went back to her phone call and finally closed the phone. The bell rang and she stood up.

The teacher looked at her as she gathered her things and walked out of the class room and towards the main entrance where Sesshomaru was waiting for her. "How was school sis?" Souta asked. "It went by okay. I'm in Yugi's class and I dueled that girl Tea." "I told she's a nobody but REALLY! In his class!?" Kagome smiled and told him in detail how she defeated Tea and he nodded absorbing the information. Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome and she stopped talking. "What's wrong Sess?" Kagome asked. "Nothing really; just thinking." Kagome nodded and she continued to talk to Souta. When they got home Kagome cooked dinner, helped Souta with his homework, checked the Stock Market and got ready fro bed after hours of playing duel monsters with Souta and Chess with Sesshomaru.

Kagome yawned and blinked away sleepy tears. "Go to bed imouto. You've had a busy day and it will get worst tomorrow." He said walking towards the kitchen. She groaned and headed up to bed. "What ever happens tomorrow happens. That's for certain." And she collapsed on her bed in a dead sleep.

**TBC**

Okay this is my new story please R&R soory if it's rushed I'll slow down on the next chapter. I want 5 reviews!


	2. Another Day

OH MY GOD YOU GUYS KICK ASS! I GOT 27 REVIEWS MORE THAN I ASKED FOR AND THEY KEEP COMING!

SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER I SWEAR IT IS NOT ALL MY FAULT THE INTERNET CUT OFF. I WAS GETTING READY TO PUT IT UP AND EVERYTHING.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!

I'M HAVING A BLAST IN NEW YORK CITY. HOPE UR HOLIDAYS ARE THE SHIZZ.

Now some of you asked me some very interesting questions so I'm answering the here as well as in my review reply:

CrisscrossAnime: Special summoned it. Or whatever it's called I can't recall it at the moment. That's what it is though. it doesn't matter if you ahve one or any at all as long as you have a card like cyberstein. also, i am going by the game rules for the duel and the manga/anime for everything else....sort of.

TO ALL THOSE ASKING ABOUT THE PAIRING: I'm NOT TELLING YET! It will be in a poll later on like around chapter five.

To the math nerds: I am really sorry about the goof! I was rushing... it was supposed to be +. I'M SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!!!

TO ALL THE PEOLE WHO ADDED ME TO THERE FAVORITES BUT DIDN'T REIVEW: REVIEW!!! YOUR REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING!!! DONT MAKE ME FIND YOU!

TO all the people who are asking me about why tea is (basically acting like a bitch) mean or snotty: I don't like the friendship bitch. She needs to die…but! That is not the case, I need a female antagonist but it won't be her in this case. She won't be a major bitch the entire fic I promise.

FOR THE PEROSN/S who thinks Kagome was too strong of a duelist: she's not, Tea is just extremely easy to beat in the video game so I put that in there. I beat her with that very same combo so…yeah…

ANYWAY THANKS YOU GUYS FOR THE AWESOME APPRAISALS!! AND NO FLAMES! I SHOULDN'T SAY STUFF LIKE THIS BECAUSE THEN I END UP GETTING ONE. SO ANYWAY…HERE'S CHAPTER TWO.

WARNING!!! Kagome WILL CURSE SHE WILL Say the word...DAMN at least once or twice. that is all.

Chp.2: When is this going to END!?

Kagome woke up with a smile on her face. Today was going to be a great day. Kagome stretched and clambered out of bed. Throwing on a robe and her slippers, Kagome dragged herself out of her room, down the stairs and into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Good morning sis!" Souta's cheerful voice filled her ears and Kagome turned and smiled at her brother. "Good morning Souta. What do you want to do today?"

It was Saturday and Kagome didn't really feel like dueling today but she had no choice. Souta shrugged and continued o eat his breakfast. Usually, Kagome made breakfast instead of a maid but today, Souta decided to cook.

He started to learn how to cook from Kagome within a month of their mother's death. One day, their mom smiled at them while they were busy arguing and told them she was going to the store and would be back in 30 minutes. However, they were too busy to even notice nor did they even here what she said. No matter how mad they would get at each other or disappointed, they never let someone walk out of the house with out telling them to be careful and that they loved them.

It was hard with Souta and Kagome though so they told each other to be careful but with their mom it was always, 'I love you and be careful'. This one particular time, they said nothing and 2 hours later, they get a phone call from a police officer telling them about the accident.

Kagome turned to see Souta looking down into his cereal with a doleful look. Kagome sighed and started making her coffee. "Souta, I know we didn't tell mom to be careful but that doesn't mean that we caused her death." Souta turned towards her, Tears hanging in his eyes. "Do you think things would be different if we told her we loved her and to be careful?"

Kagome walked over to him and ruffled his hair. "Souta, you and I both know that fate has a very sick sense of humor. I mean, look at my life! I was in a love pentagon with a sweet stalker, a wolf prince who couldn't take a hint, a dumb hanyou that wanted to have his cake and eat it too and a dead clay pot running around doing god knows what with half of my soul. And what does Kagome get? Heartbreak; that's all I get. I am Kami's favorite plaything and it sucks. The Shikon is gone, the well is sealed and I never got to say goodbye to my friends. I come home, and Ji-chan is dead, two months later, a drunk driver strikes down our mother in broad daylight. I'm just a magnet for things like this."

Kagome stopped ruffling his hair and Souta laughed. "She'd want us to be happy and move on. She wouldn't want us to be all dejected and emo-like. Now get dressed we have some dueling to do and I got to make sure no creep tries to pick on you." "Hey! I'm a teenager now!" "Your still my little brother so there." And Kagome walked out of the kitchen. Kagome began humming to herself and walked into her room when she noticed a manila envelope on her bed. "Another assignment; Goody!" opening the letter Kagome froze. "You have got to be kidding me?" "What sis?" Souta said walking into her room. "Hey Souta, it seems that I have to meet some guy named Seto Kaiba. Do you know who he is?"

The room fell silent as Souta stared at his sister with the most shocked expression on his face. "Sis you have got to joking! As long as we've been playing Duel Monsters…"

Kagome changed while Souta began to explain to prattle on about Seto Kaiba. Changing into a formal business suit, with Sesshomaru's company's logo on her cufflinks, slipped on some stockings, grabbed her purse and brief case, and fixed herself up, Kagome began the long tread down the stairs with Souta following close behind her. "AND he is the one who is throwing this tournament." Souta said wrapping up his sermon on Seto Kaiba.

"What a lovely speech that was. Now, if you don't mind, we have to go now so get your shoes on and let's go. I have to collect some papers for Sesshomaru and then we can hang around." Souta snorted. "I wouldn't want to hang around you in that suit." And he ran out.

Glancing at a mirror in the den Kagome gave herself a once over and frowned. "Hey! What's wrong with my suit?!" she yelled closing the door and ran after him.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"I hate life, I hate Sesshomaru, I hate stupid men, I hate thieves, I hate arrogant assholes and I hate this day. I can't believe I thought today was going to be a good day." Kagome said from inside of Seto Kaiba's office waiting for him to finish signing some papers.

**MINI FLASH BACK**

15 minutes into their walk to Kaiba corp. Kagome and Souta ran into Yugi and his friends. Dropping Souta off with them was a bonus for her because she could have some time to herself before she met Seto Kaiba. "Wasn't he in my class…"Kagome muttered to herself before whipping out her IPod and completely relaxing. The sun was shinning and the birds were singing. She had 35 minutes before she had to meet Seto Kaiba so she decided to detour to the park.

It was a lovely little park and Kagome was completely and totally relaxed until somebody bumped into her and tore her purse from her arm. Alarmed, Kagome tried to grab the offending man but he took off in a mad sprint. Strapping her brief case around her shoulder, Kagome took of running after him in her five-inch heels. People turned and watched a masked purple cloaked goon run off with an angry business woman screaming for him to stop, hot on his heels in heels.

"Get back here!" Kagome pumped more energy and force into her legs and was able to grab the man's robe causing him to trip. "Give that back! It was gift from my brother." And she stomped on his hand causing him to cry out and drop the purse. Suddenly, he sprang up and pushed her away causing her foot to twist and break her heel. "Oh crap! Sesshomaru is going to kill me!" Kagome whimpered. Looking at her watch she saw that it she was now 10 minutes late for the meeting and she had no idea where the hell she was. She couldn't even see the Kaiba Corp. building anymore.

Kagome was livid now. Taking off her shoes, purse securely on her arm, Kagome started her trek back to Kaiba corps. Stopping a few people at a time, she finally made it back to recognizable territory. Sighing with relief, she entered the building; shoes still in hand, and walked over to an elevator only to be stopped by a security guard. "I'm sorry but we can not let groupies into the building. You must be personnel or have an appointment with Master Kaiba before seeing him." Kagome looked up at the guard with a bewildered look on her face. She didn't acknowledge the personnel comment at all…did he just call her a groupie.

Kagome smiled up at the towering man. "I am Kagome Higurashi, vice president to Taisho Inc. I have to collect some papers and then I will be on my way." She pushed the button to call the elevator but the man blocked her way into the elevator. The doors opened and Kagome smiled at the man and looked in the other direction. Following her eyes, the guard turned to see what she was looking at. Kagome kicked him in the family jewels and slid under him into the awaiting elevator just before the doors closed. Pushing the top button Kagome bobbed her head a little to the elevator music and relaxed a bit, trying to ease her nerves.

When the elevator got to the fifteenth floor, the elevator doors opened and two guards were standing there. "Alright Miss. We are going to have to ask you to come with us." Kagome sighed and pushed the door close button and the elevator continued up till it got to the 30th floor. Kagome walked out of the elevator to see a barrage of guards guarding one door. "He's in there isn't he?" Kagome put down her shoes and charged at the guards taking them out one by one.

When she was finished she picked up her shoes and opened the door to see a young man sitting behind a beautifully crafted mahogany desk with a little boy sitting on top of it. "Hey! You're from my class! You're the one Joey calls money bags right?" Kagome said walking up to the desk. Mokuba hopped off the desk and shook her hand. "I'm Mokuba! You must Sesshomaru-san's sister. My brother hasn't even glanced at the papers Sesshomaru-san left so sorry for wasting your time coming here."

Kagome dropped her shoes and looked at Kaiba, who indeed signed his name on one paper with a stack of other papers left to go, literally burst in to tears. Mokuba looked at Kagome with a warily look on his face. Was she psychologically stable? "What do you mean you didn't even look at the papers!? YOU HAD THEM FOR THREE MONTHS NOW AS I WAS INFORMED!" Kagome bellowed. "Either way you were late; by an hour and a half by the way. You and your brother should be thankful I signed one paper instead of throwing the whole thing away." Kaiba's cold indifferent voice drawled out.

Kagome wanted to kill that sniveling bastard. "I WAS MUGGED YOU JERK! I had to CHASE after the person who took my purse in FIVE INCH heels! Then guess what? Guess!" Kagome yelled. "What?" Mokuba asked timidly. "THE DANG THING BROKE!!! THIS STUPID SHOE!" Kagome yelled throwing it, missing Kaiba, and it crashed through the window. "Then I was lost in some god forsaken part of this town and had to ask STRANGERS for assistance. I GOT HERE only 10 MINUTES LATE and your stupid security guard called me a GROUPIE! I didn't even know who you were until my LITTLE brother gave me a 30 minute sermon on your awesome glory!" Kagome yelled with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

She took a deep breath and continued. "Oh so I kicked him in the family jewels and dove for the elevator. I got to the fifteenth floor and THERE WAS TWO MORE! So I just closed the elevator doors. I get up here and you nearly have an ARMY of guards blocking my way. SO I took them out and here I am telling you why I was late, how if I was an assassin you would be dead, I mean seriously, you guards are very weak, and why I might throw you out of the window for not signing those damn papers!!" Kagome yelled. She stooped her rant and started crying. Mokuba handed her a box of tissue and patted her on the back.

**END MINI**

Seto watched the fuming girl out of the corner of his eyes with slight annoyance. She was sitting there mumbling to herself and Mokuba was still trying to consol her. She took down a whole professional trained squad on her own, she ran after a thief in five inch heels, nearly cursed him out, and didn't even blink when he glared at her. Looking her over, his eyes rested on her toned now uncovered legs. They were long and slender and were a rich ivory tone. He couldn't shake of the flustered angry look Kagome had on when she was ranting. The raise and fall of her chest as she took deep breaths and…

Berating himself for such thoughts he signed to last paper with a sigh. He felt…pity for the girl (not really...-_-). She went through hell today so he decided, out of the kindness of his heart, and the possible danger for his company's image of going against Sesshomaru (and for treating his sister badly); he decided to sign the papers.

Kagome yawned and snuggled into the couch. She had called Sesshomaru and told him almost everything that happened and he sent a car for her immediately. Mokuba went over to his brother and collected all the papers. "Thank you Mokuba. You should come over to my house someday! Maybe Souta would be grateful for the company." She said ruffling his hair. "Souta invited me over next weekend. He's in my class." Kagome smiled. "Good, just let me know what you like to eat in advanced. In fact, here's our address and phone number." Kagome said handing him a small card. Mokuba took it and nodded. "Well, I got to go now. See you on Monday Kaiba-kun." And she rushed out the door.

Mokuba turned to his brother then back at the door with an evil smirk on his face. He saw his brother eyeing her like a piece of meat. Maybe…his smirk got even darker. Oh, he would have to talk to Souta about this first.

**BACK WITH Kagome**

After dropping of the paper work to Sesshomaru, taking a shower, which she realized she didn't do this morning, and changing her clothes Kagome walked down the streets of Domino City to get her next few locator cards. Kagome turned on her iPod and kept walking when she found a group of guys crowding around Souta. Walking over to the group quickly Kagome saw Souta slump to the ground in defeat. "What happened?" Kagome asked crouching down next to him.

Souta just shook his head and smiled at her. "I lost." Was all he said and he stood up. "I have one locator card left." Kagome frowned and patted Souta on the shoulder. "I'm so sorry to hear that Souta." Souta looked up at Kagome with a bewildered look on his face. "Sorry? Are you kidding me? I just dueled against Rex Raptor! He's so cool! Even though he uses mainly dinosaur cards.. I bet if I had that trap card DNA surgery and that other card…what's called, um…Buster Blader. Yeah! I would have so won if I had it." "It was still an awesome duel though, Souta." Yugi said patting him on the back.

Souta beamed with happiness and shook with pride. He was just congratulated by the King of duel monsters. Kagome sighed and walked over to where Bakura, Tea, Mai and Joey were lounging. "How's it going?" Joey asked her. "Not so good, I mean I was mugged and then I had a meeting so yeah." "Mugged?" Mai and Tea asked at the same time. "Yeah, no big deal. I was late for the meeting and everything but hey that's life." Kagome said leaning against a pole. "Why are you being so nonchalant about the whole thing? I would be terrified." Tea said flipping her hair back. "I'm different like that. I'm bored, let's go to the arcade, I haven't played DDR in years."

**THE ARCADE**

Kagome cracked her knuckles and her neck and stepped up on the platform. "Itsuyo!" she cried. The music began to play and Kagome started to dance. She didn't know the song, because it was some newly released American song but it had a great beat to it. Something about apple bottom jeans. 'Think I'll buy this song when I get back home.' She thought. The gang watched as she danced to the song and nodded along to the beat. "All right, any challengers?" Kagome asked when she finished the song. Tea stepped up and threw off her jacket. "I will." Kagome smiled at the fire that burned in Tea's eyes as she stepped up to the platform.

Kagome selected Janet Jackson's All for you and started dancing. Yugi and the others were surprised. They were in perfect sync with each other. Not a beat out place. Every twirl every twist; they did it in perfect harmony. Other people started crowding around them and cheered as the machine shouted, "Perfect!" from each step. Then, the song sped up. Kagome and Tea turned away from the screen and faced each other, grins on their faces, then turned back and finished the song with one final stomp. The crowd that accumulated over the span of their dance exploded with cheers.

Tea and Kagome gave each other a hi-five and stepped down from the platform. "That was great! We should do this again sometime!" Tea said. Whatever disapproving feeling Tea had about Kagome was squashed. She was a good person from what she learned from right now. "Yeah, I do a lot of dancing in my spare time. I do it for the exercise and for the flexibility. Helps with my martial arts." Kagome said sheepishly. "We have a dance studio in my house where I get my lessons from. If you want you can start taking my lessons with me. That is if you want to." Kagome added. Tea beamed with a giant force of joy. "I'd love to! Oh this is excellent." The girls continued to babble on and Tea was amazed. Kagome took martial arts, dueled, danced and even sang. "What can't you do?" Mai asked.

Kagome tapped her chin with a thoughtful look on her face. "Well, I can never say _Uriuri ga uri urini kite uri urezu uri uri kaeru uriuri no koe_,10 xs fast, I can't whittle, knit, play mahjong or Chinese checkers, I can't spell that long word from Mary Poppins; you ever watched it before? I can't meditate to save my life. Even when I was threatened with death, I couldn't mediate. My big brother literally stood over me with a sword to my neck. I ended up fainting instead of meditating." Mai and Tea looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "What kind of brother do you got?" Kagome smiled at them. "A very loving one. When my mother died, and the bills got too overwhelming, both physically and mentally for Souta and I, he found us and took us both in. He made sure that we were trained and educated."

"Your mother died? What about your father?" Tea asked.

"He died a long time ago, when I was four. Souta was on the way, and my dad, he was sort of sick. A cold, he always told us. So one day, he went way on a business trip to America. Five days in to his trip, he called us and told us that he sent us gifts from America and when to expect them in the mail. The last thing I remembering saying to him was 'I love you' and for him to have fun on his trip. He laughed and told me to be good. We got a phone call the next day, turns out, he had tuberculosis. He died that same night he called." Kagome sighed and twiddled her fingers. "Don't really like to talk about it much but I do anyway." Tea and Mai glomped a surprised Kagome.

"Were so sorry!"

Kagome giggled and waved it off. "It's okay. I mean, yeah I hate talking about but it feels good. So anyway, I have to go. Got school in the morning you know.." they nodded and exchanged numbers and Kagome headed out the door, dragging a reluctant Souta with her. "Hey Souta do you know Mokuba Kaiba?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, he's in my class in school. I invited him over next weekend." Kagome nodded and continued walking home.

They ran inside and Sesshomaru called her into the Den. "What's up?" Sesshomaru motioned for her to sit down. "As you know, I get along in this society with a concealing spell, and I changed my look once every 5 years. To look like I aged, or finally move on and start a new business. I'm going to announce you as my successor.. My heir, if you want to be even more precise." "Woah! I am only the vice president." Kagome shook her head fiercely. "A company is a huge thing. Especially a modeling company. You have models from around the world, you have a huge fashion label in every country just about. Now, through your company, your helping Kaiba promote duel monsters with all the traveling you do." Kagome said. "Then you have that other business when I don't even know what you do there. All you do is trade, play the stock market, trade some more and then of course, trade"

Sesshomaru nodded and waited for her to finish. "Kagome, your about to graduate soon. Think of the companies and this house as a presents from me to you. Besides, this is not a request." Kagome frowned at Sesshomaru's attitude towards the whole thing. Kagome laid her head in Sesshomaru's lap and he started petting her head. " I'll do it." Kagome nodded, almost as if she was reassuring herself.

Sesshomaru, pleased, handed her another manila envelope. "What's this?" she opened it and felt her eyes bulge. "Sesshomaru..what's this?" Kagome asked, a quiver in her voice.

"Well you see, it's not all sunshines and daisies, running a company that is. In the evelpoe is the stock information. Also, the modeling company is in turmoil because some of the models want to move to another company or they feel that they are under paid. Good luck." Sesshomaru rose up off the couch, causing Kagome to tumble right on to the floor.

And here she was telling her friends what a great brother he was...

Kagome sighed and picked herself up off the floor. "Another burden I magically decided to take on.." and Kagome dragged herself to bed.

OWARI

Sorry this is so late guys! I had loads of trouble, trying to get to a computer. Please review and let me know of any ideas for the next chapter. Also, if some one is interested, would some body please send me a pm to be my beta. It's very hard to get this fic together because I have go to make sure Kagome is not the same clichéd Kagome. She's not all powerful or anthing.

about the thing kagome can not say: it's a japanese tounge twister.

about her parents death: i didn't want to use the way she died *kagomes mom* the saw way i did in perpetual misdemenors. so sorry if it sucked. im sorry if there are repeated things i can not catch them since i have to use word pad instead of microsoft!

FLAMERS: go to hell. Go directly to hell. Do not pass go, do not collect two huindred dollars.

Anyway. Until next time kiddies.


	3. The Next Day

HEY GUYS! MISSED ME!?!?!

I totally forgot about this story so I am writing quickly right now.

So let's get to work! I am so happy. And before I start let me explain something's right now okay.

Kagome know about Yami Yugi

During Kagome's pov, other things, like Yugi and the other's fighting other guys are happening like the duel with the Ghouls and Esper Roba and yadada yadada,

Okay, but Kagome will be pulled into…like…in this chapter!

* * *

Chp.3: This is not right at all!

Kagome was hiding. Today was supposed to be one of those days when all she had to do was wake up and smile. No, it all shot to hell when she got detention with the one in only, Seto Kaiba.

_Flashback_

It was supposed to be a normal break. Kagome and Tea was practicing their dance moves from the previous weekend. Tea came over last week when Kagome had her dance lessons and was welcomed with open arms by her instructor. Never before had he seen such natural talent. "No! It was step, step, kick, turn, pivot, then jazz hands!" Kagome said shoving Tea away. Kagome wasn't mad at her because she messed up. Oh no, not to the slightest. Because of Tea's "natural talent", they were forced to reenact the fight scene from _The West Side Story_. "Thanks a lot by the away," Kagome added as an after thought.

Tea rolled her eyes at Kagome's dry attempt at sarcasm. "No problem. Maybe he will let us reenact _Fiddler on the Roof_?" Kagome looked at Tea with such grief stricken eyes that she couldn't help but crack up laughing. The guys, who were busy dueling, turned to see a pouting Kagome and a tickled pink Tea. "Would you dim-witted children stop with the noise?"

Kagome turned a stuck her tongue out at Kaiba who glared at her. "I wouldn't stick my tongue out like that unless you plan on using it Higurashi." Kagome chocked on air and blushed brightly. "You pervert!" Kagome yelled tossing her cell phone at him. Kaiba caught it and just as he was going to throw it right back at her when the bell rang.

Trying to use this to her advantage, Kagome called up some fake tears and began her tirade. "So I'm not good enough for you Seto." Kaiba glared at her. No one used his first name with out consent. "You have the nerve to break up with me and then show off the new cell phone you got her. That's the same exact one you go me!" she cried pulling out her spare from inside her shirt. "What the heck is she doing?" Joey asked. "I don't know but it's funny!" Tristan said getting a better listen. The other student's started to come in to the class and noticed that Kagome was crying.

"Oh no! Kagome-chan what happened? Did another model ruin another show?" Yes, it was well known about Kagome taking over her brother's company. All Kagome had to do was show up at some stupid ball and it would be completely legit. She wanted to ask Seto, but this was much more FUN!

Kagome sniffled and looked up at the girls with such pitiful gazes that they cooed at her like a new born child. "Seto, he is such a jerk. We were going out for a couple of days but then he dumped me for Tea!" The girls turned to glare at Tea and Kaiba. Tea glared at Kagome. She knew this was revenge for the dance lesson. She'll let Kagome have her fun for now. She better be ready though because at the next lesson it will be the _Nutcracker_. Some of the guys got brave and walked over towards Seto but backed off quickly at his icy cold glare.

Kaiba, tired of Kagome's senseless game, walked over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. "Mister Kaiba!" the class turned to see the teacher standing at the door glaring at him. "Let go of Miss Higurashi immediately! I will not have such unacceptable behavior in my class. You will be serving detention with me for a week."

Kaiba turned slowly towards the teacher and said, "Do you _know_ who I am?" "I do, who you are is not important to me. Detention." Glaring icily at Kagome, Kaiba went t back over to his seat and glared at anyone who looked his way. "As for you Miss, I don't think your joke was very funny. You will be serving detention with him as well." Shocked, Kagome looked at the teacher and cried, "NNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAANNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_End flashback_

And now Kagome and Kaiba were sweeping the auditorium's stage and floors. "You're such a jerk. You could have boldly declared, 'Mr. Echizen, it is not the lovely Kagome's mistake as to our punishment. She must not be castigated for such undisruptive gags. I was a cooperative dupe to her elation in harassing students and I found it, to a certain extent, witty. Please, permit me obtain the chastisement unaided and let her set off on the voyage that is life!'" Kagome said, ending her speech with a sigh.

Kaiba stopped sweeping and turned towards Kagome. "That was the most ridiculous, atrocious, and sickening thing I ever heard. Remember, _misery loves company."_ Sighing, Kagome frowned. Her cell phone rang but she ignored it. It wasn't important, it was unregistered.

Kagome pulled out her iPod and started to waltz to ___Loin du Froid de Décembre. __Humming, Kagome began to dance with the broom. Kaiba watched as she spun around the stage with her eyes closed to some song. Every step and twirl was enchanting and graceful. On the other hand, he was still mad about earlier so all he did was watch. _

_When the song ended, Kagome plugged her iPod to the speaker system and played the song over. "Dance with me?" she asked, head tilted and lips in a small pout. He really didn't want to but who was he to pass up a good opportunity? Seto set down his broom and climbed up on the stage. Bowing to each other, they stepped forward and grabbed each other. Kagome's left hand on his shoulder, his on her waist. They intertwined their right hands and began to waltz. _

_Des images me reviennent  
Comme un souvenir tendre  
Une ancienne ritournelle  
Autrefois en Décembre_

Kagome couldn't help but sigh. It was quite romantic. Plus, as a bonus she got to feel his arms, which were pretty toned for a card player._  
_

_Je me souviens, il me semble  
Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble  
_

Getting bold, Seto wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him and continued to waltz.

_Je retrouve dans un sourire  
La flamme de mes souv'nirs_

Blushing, Kagome ducked her head down. 'OH MY GOD! HE HAS A LEAN CHEST! Wait… IS THAT A SIX-PAC?!?!'_  
_

_Je me souviens, il me semble  
Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble  
Je retrouve dans un sourire  
La flamme de mes souv'nirs_

Even though Kagome's dirty mind was thinking unmentionably dirty thoughts, Kagome still enjoyed the dance. Since the music got more intense, they sped up. Faster and faster they twirled around the stage. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. Looking down in to Kagome's Sparkling blue eyes with his own, deep sapphire blue, he felt a small smile tug at his lips.

_Et, au loin, un écho  
Comme une braise sous la cendre  
_

Entranced, Kagome raised a hand to his face and grinned. "You should smile more often."_  
_

_Un murmure à mi mots  
_

He didn't hear her though. All he saw was her lips moving, and the small thought of kissing her grew more and more, her peach lips were calling to him.

_Que mon coeur veut comprendre  
Une ancienne ritournelle  
_

Slowing down, Seto lifted her, still twirling.

_Loin du froid de Décembre_

Setting her down slowly and parting, the two looked at each other, an eerie silence between them. "Will you be my partner for my ball? I mean, even though were Japanese and all, and ball's sound very weird, I still would like it if you could be my escort." Kaiba simply walked off the stage and left. Sighing, (she's been doing that a lot hunh?) Kagome grabbed her bag and left the auditorium. Walking out side, she saw her ride waiting for her.

The driver hopped out of the car and opened the door for her. It was time for another hellish evening at work.

The drive to work was relaxing and she felt her self falling asleep when the driver announced that they had arrived. Moaning, Kagome opened the doors to the building and immediately she was bum rushed by office assistance and models alike. "Gome-chan! I need you to sign these forms." "I need a new dress!" "Oh my god, I GAINED 8 POUNDS!!!!" "Do you think this dress makes me look fat?" "Kagome! Someone ate my lettuce leaves!" Kagome covered her ears from all the noise that assaulted her ears.

Taking a deep breath Kagome began her tirade. "Yes, that dress makes you look fat, who told you to model ruffles like that? Everyone knows that ruffles are for the bottom half of dresses not the top! That cut is ridiculously ugly. Where is the Vera Wang dress I told you to get and match with the studs? You gained 8 pounds? Good! We need you to model the Goth line of clothing. The other girls look to sickly. Eat a piece of chicken and get on with it!

"I want Lewis on line 4 and Takada on line 5. Do not let any wannabes in this building and who is here for the meeting Aiko?" "Kikuchi, Kishimoto, Xavier, Acra and Ricci." She said. Kagome threw open the meeting doors and bowed to the occupants. "I apologize for my tardiness. I am still a High School student…"

* * *

The meeting was very successful for the most part. A few of the agencies wanted to add their style for the autumn/fall edition of the famous fashion magazine _Kiyoshi kono yoru (silent night)_. Thankfully, with some help from Tea. As Editor of _Kiyo, _she had powers to do anything she wanted to do and Kagome used that to her advantaged. After one of the models had an all nighter at a local bar and ruined Kagome's first fashion show, Kagome became the _HBIC (head bitch in charge) _then and there but wasn't as harsh as Sesshomaru.

At first, the models, the editor in chief, the assistants, the photographers, the journalist, the stylist, the make-up crew, the food people, the massage therapist, the art director, the lower designers, the guards, the clean up crew, the editorial staffers, and of course the board chairman had something to say. But being Sesshomaru's protégé had perks. She shut all that noise down by telling them, "Leave or stay. Doesn't matter to me; There is someone dying to take your place. You can't fire me…this is my company. Don't publish me? You'll end up regretting it. I will move this company to Italy with a snap of my finger."

And that was that. The other model was ticked off, but other than that, everyone stayed. Some of the lower people didn't like her, but they kept it to themselves. One had the nerve to ask her why she wore plain clothing for such an "iconic girl" who was busy dancing on thin ice when it came to how she ran the company. Kagome smiled at him and told him to drop dead. Other than that, everyone got used to her, and began to love her.

Kagome also wanted her girls to stop starving themselves and continue on eating like a normal Japanese Woman should and if they felt that they were eating too much (in which she realized that eating 1000 calories to them was terrifying) then they needed to sign up for a martial arts class.

Proper Dieting and Exercise was the new motto around the company. The other few girls she couldn't get to change were left alone. She wasn't going to force them to change their ways. They just modeled the Lolita clothes or some of the Goth wear, which didn't bother them to the slightest. The other models still looked sexy, and the weight gain models gained even more publicity. They didn't have an ounce of fat on them but they were lean and deadly.

At first The Staff grew excited over it and decided to have a Vampiric/Masquerade themed party. Each person will be asked to dress in either Victorian styled dress or if anything, a dress that matched the styles used in Curse of the golden flower with a gothic twist. This was her dress style.

Kagome invited the Yugi gang but only Bakura, Tea and Yugi agreed to go (note: Kagome knows about the other Yugi.) Kagome loved the movie Curse of the Golden flower a lot and decided to change the theme of the party which caused the staff to slap their foreheads for not thinking about that. Gong Li was Kagome's main focus and wanted a dress that matched, or, out shown the many golden gowns she wore in the movie. After that, things been hush, hush around the fashion department and Kagome feared of a mutiny in progress.

So it was Curse of the Golden Gothic Flower. Bright colors were ordered not to be worn. The only people who were allowed to wear bright colors were Kagome, Sesshomaru, Souta, Tea, Yugi, Bakura and her date (which Kaiba had yet to agree on). She had the place, the date, flowers; she had everything but her two dresses and her date. The models would model some of the gothic dresses she had plotted out and the last dress to be presented would be hers. Kagome and one of the other designers worked long and hard on that dress and should anything happen to it there would be pain and suffering to follow it.

Kagome couldn't wait to put it on a dress that she was told was, "in honor of our new boss" by the fashion crew. "Okay, now all we have to do is zip it up and…walah!" Kagome turned towards the mirror and heard herself gasp as she looked at herself. The golden material flattered her slightly dark skin, her blue eyes contrasted well with the outer part of the dress. Her breast where pushed up, out and stood out and every detail of her curves where shown. All in all, she had the exact replica of Yee Chung Man's golden dress from the movie.

"I love it." was all Kagome said. The dress was so beautiful, she didn't want to take it off, but alas she had to. "The jewelry and head peace will be delivered first thing next Friday, just in time to put them on and leave for your debut. Did you finish the black dress?" Xavier asked her walking in to the room. "No, not quite; I mean, I am done with the dress, I just can't decide on what to go with it." She pulled out a box of pocky from her draw and started nibbling on it. "Please tell everyone that I am thankful and I love the dress immensely." The staffer nodded and headed out of her office.

Xavier nodded and took that as his cue to leave as well. Booting up her computer Kagome watched the shares of the other company Sesshomaru passed along to her and started writing the figures down. So far, since Kagome took charge, she managed to gain 1 million dollars, lose two, and then gain 5. Since Sesshomaru was gone and it was only Souta and Kagome at the house, Souta has been a frequent at the Kaiba mansion while Kagome took care of the other non important things like the other company Sesshomaru had which recently merged with Kaiba Corps (last chapter with the signing of the papers incident).

Soon, Kagome was going to have to schedule a time with Kaiba to help get the kinks out of his new creation and then relax. Seeing that the numbers where the same Kagome signed off and picked up her brief case to go home. Saying good night to the security guards and stealing one of their donuts Kagome left the building. Her cell phone rang and she answered it quickly.

"Hey Kagome it's me. I won two duels today!" shouted the ever happy voice of Souta.

"Really? Great job kid! I'll see you when I get home kay?"

"Okay! Mokuba's staying with us today since we go on break. Hey! Can you pick up some movies on your way home?"

"The usual right? Duelist Kingdom part 1-5, Dungeon Dice segment 3, and a copy of Yugi and Seto's duel when Yugi still had Exodia correct?"

"And the one with you going against Esper roba; Thanks! Love you bye-bye!" and he hung up the phone.

Kagome smiled to herself as she continued to walk down the street and to the movie store. As she was reaching to open the door, she crashed face first into someone's chest. Looking up she was gazing into… "Bakura-kun! How are you!" instead of returning the greeting he glared at her. Something was off about him though…she couldn't put her finger on it. No…he was definitely Bakura. Except more rugged."Ah! You must be the spirit in the ring! Bakura and Yugi told me about you. I would like to talk to Bakura though please so if you don't mind…" Kagome reached up and flicked him on the nose. When Bakura opened his eyes, they were the familiar violet color and smiled at him.

"Sorry you had to meet him that way." He said to her shaking his head. "It's okay. He seems…eccentric." Bakura smiled and shrugged. "If you could call him that." Kagome smiled and entered the store waving good bye to him. She purchased the DVD's and left the store in a hurry, bumping into some one else. "Sorry!" she didn't even bother looking up at who ever she had ran into in the first place. She just called another sorry just as someone grabbed her from behind. Panicking, Kagome back kicked whoever grabbed her in the gut then kicked him where the sun don't shine. Falling to his knees, Kagome took off running when she came face to face with a golden eye and passed out.

"She has a lot of power, and I might be able to use that to my advantage. Take her to the Dock. We have business to handle."

And they disappeared into the night.

OWARI

* * *

i know, it's very confusing i am sorry for thebt o fluff too by the way i was going to put it in another chapter but i decided to throw that in there because that was a beautiful song. oh ad the song is once upon a december in french. i think it sounds so much better in french.


	4. Following Day

OMG! I know, I know, I didn't post in so long but the reviews I've gotten so far inspired me to update faster…and because SakuraBlossom24 is threatening me to do so!

So here is chapter 4!!!

Also, this is the part where Mokuba and Tea are taken hostage!

* * *

Chp.4: Finding You

Break was finally here!

Yugi and the gang decided to head out early so they can get some dueling done. It was Joey's idea, which scared the others because…well…he never really made up **GOOD** ideas like this before.

Ever; Never ever, never, never, ever, ever, ever never! (Sorry about this).

Yugi was finishing up with one of his duels when he spotted Souta of in the distance. Something was wrong; he just knew there was something off. For one, Souta would have ran up to him, talking a mile a minute about how cool he was (not that he was big headed about it), or his latest win/loss; or how cool his sister was.

Which was another weird thing, because they tried to call Kagome so she can join them, but one of the maids was crying after the asked and hung up. "Hey pipsqueak, what's going on?" Joey and Tristan asked him while walking up to him.

Souta lifted up his hanging head and every one saw the tear filled red eyes and knew immediately something was wrong. He looked tired and from the grumbling from his stomach, they assumed he hasn't eaten in awhile.

* * *

They took him to a nearby pizza store to get him something to eat. It wasn't until after the waiter brought Souta his extra cheese, garlic, onion, mushroom, pepperoni, black olives, ham, pineapple and anchovies pizza, did he break down and told them what happened.

"Ne-chan was on her way home from work yesterday when I asked her to pick up a few DVD's from the video store because Mokuba was staying over with us and we like to reenact the duels we really like but she never came home and now I don't know where my sister is and I miss her and I am scared because what if something terrible has happen to her? What is some sick guy kidnapped her and is doing some nasty things to her? I want my NEE-CHAN!!!!"

Souta laid his head in his arms and cried. Tea patted him on the back while the guys looked at each other. "I saw her last night! She ran into me while I was coming out of the video store and met the other me." Bakura said.

"I ran into a girl last night too. I was just entering the video store when she was rushing out. She crashed into me and yelled that she was sorry and kept going. I tried to follow her, because she dropped one of her DVD's but she was pulled by some guys in purple before I could do anything." Namu told them. (Remember, Marik was undercover…blah…blah…blah…used that gay nick name in the English dub).

Souta laughed lightly. "Yeah, that's my ever busy, ever apologizing sister." Then he started crying again. "What happened to Mokuba and Kaiba? Did you tell him about it?"

Souta looked up and said, "Mokuba told his brother as soon as they got into the car. Mokuba said that they are searching everywhere by tracking her phone." The other's looked at each other weirdly. "Kaiba's helping out? Who would have thought that Seto Kaiba would even help another human being." "It's because I want to duel her you mutt." Everyone turned to see Kaiba and Mokuba standing there. Mokuba looked tired.

"Anything?" Tea asked. "We were able to locate her cell phone. It seems that whoever got her is skilled enough to learn of tracking. One of our cop associates went to the scene of the crime and said that it looks like she put up a fight." Souta nodded.

"Also…Sesshomaru is here." Mokuba said. No sooner after he said that, the ever elegant and regal Sesshomaru entered. Girls started whispering and pointing to him as the flashed picture of him on their phones. "We leave now. Souta let's go. If she is found contact me at this number." Souta slowly slid out of his seat—taking the pizza with him—and left with Sesshomaru. "Come on guys, let's spread out and see if we can find her. Something is telling me that this has something to do with Marik and the Rare Hunters and maybe her _Ama no Miko _(Priestess of Heaven) card.

* * *

Kagome was dizzy. Her head hurt, her eyes hurt, her legs hurt, and did she say her head hurt already? From the likes of things, she was kidnapped…again. WHY CAN'T SHE EVER SEEM TO GET A BREAK? First it was the past and now in the present too? What did they want with her anyway? Kagome opened her eyes slowly and realized that she was in a room. A very nice room at that

Holy shit, she was going to be raped this time.

"Oh, hell no!" Kagome really needed to stop cursing but being around the ever lovable dog demon rubbed off on her. However, she refused to be…just no. That is just wrong. Then she realized that she wasn't wearing what she had on before. She was wearing an ancient Egyptian dress. It was a pale gold color, like sand. It was tight fitting and hugged her body nicely.

A really keeper too; who ever put her in it had great taste.

Wait…EW! Did he change her clothes! The pervert!

Oh my god…what if…what if he violated her while she slept. Turning her head she realized that she wasn't wearing just any ancient dress. It was an ancient BELLY DANCER'S OUTFIT!

And she noticed that she was tied to the bed. "Oh God, please, I don't know what I did to offend you other than being born. I swear to you that I would never eat another bonbon or pocky stick, if you can just give me a sign or help me get out here." No sooner did she finish saying that an ugly man with scars all over his face came in the room.

"Master Marik left your personal care to me. I had that outfit put on you by one of our female colleagues but this is different." The man's eyes trailed over body and he shut the door behind him.

Kagome started to panic.

He made his way over to her and when he reached her, he rubbed her stomach and traced around her figure. Cringing, Kagome tried to wiggle away from him. "So I'm too ugly for you. Is that it? Hunh? You don't like this?" he said rubbing her arms this time. "No. Get away from me." As soon as she said that the man punched her in the gut. The wind was knocked out of her and when she recuperated he tried it again. This time, she screamed and the hit never came.

Opening her shut eyes, she saw a glowing eye of Horus in the middle of his head. "Do not fear me. I am Marik the Future God of this world. Your powers are of use to me and I shall have them. You will help me bring down the Pharaoh and his annoying friends and then…" he looked her up and down. "Maybe, I will let you be my queen."

"No, I'm good. You can kill me." Kagome said with a dead pan expression on her face then turned toward the wall. "Why do I always have to be the only one that gets kidnapped?" Kagome muttered. "I have your friends here as well, so you are not alone. I will have you. No one else will. As for this one, he will die of course; I have no need for him now." And the eye of Horus shinned brighter causing the man to scream then pass out.

Kagome laid there in confusion for a second before using her powers to burn the ties on her hands. "Why didn't I think of that in the first place?" Kagome thought out loud. "Marik wants the girl set up for the next phase of his plan. That brunette girl is set up but the Kaiba kid is already gone. Probably going to get his brother, this couldn't help me very much or them for that matter. Master is not even worried about the kid being gone he really wants to makes sure that the Pharaoh and Kaiba are both present."

The door opened and four goons entered. "You're coming with us." All of a sudden Kagome fell to her knees gripping her head. "What…what's wrong with my head?" Kagome bit out. "Master is putting you to sleep for us; you're quite the hand full."

* * *

The duel between Joey and Yugi was going on strong. One more strike and either Joey or Yugi would win. Tea was saved at the nick of time by Mokuba. Joey began to chuckle darkly. "What's so funny Marik?" Tristan yelled. "While you guys are worried over these two friends you failed to remember about the one I still have," "Marik, let Kagome go now!" Yugi yelled. A helicopter broke into the scene with a body hanging by a chord. As it got closer the gang began to realize who exactly was hanging on the chord.

"Oh…my…god…KAGOME!!" the other's yelled. Kagome was dressed in a long white strapless dress. "If you want her back you have to finish the duel. You decided pharaoh; the girl or your best friend?" Then Joey screamed in pain and landed on his knees. "Joey!" Both Kagome and Joey were now in danger because of him. With a final thought of remorse he turned his final attack against himself, sending his life points to zero.

It was at that time that Joey regained his consciousness. "Yugi…" he muttered. Realizing that the clock was coming to a stop Joey rushed over to Yugi to try and saved him when both of them were pulled under water. Serenity dived after.

"What are we going to do about Kagome? We lost all communication with Marik, so how are supposed to know how to free her?" Tristan yelled frustrated. "I don't think there is a game for her." Bakura muttered. And no sooner had he said that, the rope was cut and Kagome plunged head first into the sea. "Well, instead of standing around, how about someone do something. SHE'S DROWNING PEOPLE!" Tea yelled running over to the pier. She was about to jump when a silver blur brushed right past her and into the water.

Joey, Yugi and Serenity were pulling themselves out of the water, now everyone waited on Kagome and whoever pushed Tea out of the way. Finally two heads popped out from under the water and everyone, and I mean everyone, was surprised to see that it was Seto Kaiba who dove after Kagome. Mokuba rushed over to them and started drying Kagome off with a towel while Tea fished out her cell phone to call the number Sesshomaru-san had left behind. Fifteen minutes later four limo's popped up and nearly a mass of people rushed out. "Nee-chan!" Souta rushed over to her and started to shake her.

Kagome groaned and slowly opened her eyes and heard a collective mass of gasp. "What's going on?" "You don't remember anything?" Sesshomaru asked her. "I do, I'm just curious to know why everyone is cluttering around me." "Well that's no way to talk to us!" an auburn haired woman said slapping her on the back of her head. "Ouch! Ayame!" Kagome whimpered rubbing her head. It was then that Kagome realized that she was in somebody's arms.

Looking up slowly she saw something amazing. The most gorgeous set of blue eyes were gazing down into her own. She felt a blush rise on her cheeks and neck as she realized the emotions that were swirling in the depths of them. Confusion, relief, fear, anger, hunger and regret circled around in his eyes to the point that Kagome felt that she was drowning in them and had to look away. "Nii-sama saved you from drowing." And then Kagome slowly felt the heat flow to her face and her heart was racing.

HE SAVED HER?

"Hmph; she is apart of this competition. If something was to happen to her during the tournament I could possibly be held accountable with it." And then the heat was gone.

Good ol' Kaiba.

Black heart, no soul.

Kagome sighed and then gasp when she was ripped from her savior's arms and into another's. "Kouga put me down!" Kagome yelled smacking him upside the head. "Nope, we have to get you to the hospital as soon as possible. You have a nasty bruise on your side and two of your ribs are broken." Kagome paled. "Wait! I promise I can do it by myself! See! I'm all better now!" Kagome said. Sesshomaru walked over to her and poked on the side and she nearly passed out from pain.

"Were leaving." And everyone rushed off towards the limos with Kagome screaming her rejection of going to the hospital.

"That was weird." Serenity said and the other's agreed. "Hey were did Kaiba go?"

* * *

Where did Kaiba go? Kaiba took his tail to work. Ever since he started this stupid competition Kaiba has been stressed beyond believe. Today however, sent his mind into maximum overdrive. When he saw Kagome hanging from that helicopter it felt like his heart had shot down to hell. When he found out that she was missing he worked hard trying to track her down. When they danced in the auditorium he didn't want to let her go.

And when she was sinking to the bottom of the sea he felt like he could he die.

WHY WAS HE FEELING THIS WAY!

Kagome was something else. She was a force to be reckoned with; he would admit that. But her smile, her wit and her deep blue nearly makes his heart stop beating.

These feelings truly disgust him.

So he went to work on his newest project. 15 minutes into his work a little portal formed in the middle of his computer screen and out popped a Dark Magician Girl sprit holding a letter above her head and smiling.

A virus.

How did someone hack into his system? No one should be able to hack into his company's system. Not even him. Cautiously, he clicked on the little sprites stomach to open the message and it screamed and clutched her stomach and crawled away; scaring the living hell out of him at the same time.

A video window opened up and the face of the person who's been plaguing his mind all day popped up, grinning at him. Eyes dancing deeply with mischief. "Your not supposed to click on the message not the sprite. Now I'm going to have to make another one. You killed her you sprite killer." "How the hell did you managed to get into my security system Higurashi." So he got scared because of the little thing so what! Now it was time to deal with more pressing matters.

"Well! I was going to call you but I have no cell phone and I would have emailed you but I don't have your email so this was the next best thing. And dude, you're going to have to seriously update your system. All I had to do was type a little bit and guess your equally sucky passwords and I was in."

He was embarrassed.

"Anyway, I wanted to thank you for saving me again. You never seemed to be the knight in shinning armor type of guy, but still yeah. Anyway, I have to get back to work so I'll talk to Ya. Hey! How about we go out? So I can thank you properly?" she didn't even give him time to say anything because she waved and signed off. Then a new sprite came on the screen (A Mystical Elf) and a letter opened up:

Didn't feel like signing in again but hey, let's meet up at the Crystal Tower on the lower side of Domino City at 2:00. I should be out of the hospital by 1:30.

Ja!

Kagome

Kaiba sighed and felt his stomach churn. _"So I can thank you properly." _Played back in his mind over and over again. WHY did that sound so perverted. Or why on earth is he taking her one sentence and making it into something a whole lot more complicated. There was one last thing he knew he had to do, because Kaiba men are not cowards. He will go out with her tomorrow.

Kaiba picked up the phone on his desk and dialed the numbers on a card.

"Hello."

"Souta?"

"Yeah?" the voice said back.

"Do you mind coming over to the house to hang with Mokuba?"

"Cool! Oh my god KAIBA IS CALLING ME!!!" Seto said as he heard the boy scream.

"I'm on my way over now! BYE!" and he hung up. All he had to do was get the boy to tell him about his sister so that he could have an early notice on her likes and dislikes.

Feelings be damned. Kagome would be his.

Owari.

* * *

Hope you guys like this chapter????


	5. The Day after the Last Day

Here's the newest installment of my Yugioh Fic!! Please enjoy ^_^ by the way I am mixing duels around in this fic so don't pm me telling me it's out of place.

I KNOW!!! it's short too. but i graduate from hs tomorrow!!!!

* * *

Chp.5: The Crucial Date.

Kagome was standing in front of the Crystal Tower just as she promised. Checking out was proving to be difficult. The doctors were amazed at how fast she recovered and wanted to make sure that everything else was in place, and even though she was 12 minutes late…

He wasn't even there waiting for her. Did she miss him?

Wiping out her cell phone, Kagome dialed his number and he picked up on the third ring.

"Higurashi, are you that desperate to see me?" Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed impatiently.

"where are you? I thought we had a date." She heard Seto chuckle and she grew even more impatient.

"If you must know, I have been here since 1:50. And if you turn 90 degrees to your right, counter clockwise you will see that I am sitting on a bench adjacent to the statue."

Kagome turned and just as he said, he was sitting there, cross legged and waved at her. Smiling Kagome bounced over toward him. Kaiba was smirking at her the entire walk over to him. He was sitting there watching Kagome get annoyed because she thought he wasn't there and, dare he say it but…

She looked cute standing there pouting.

The outfit she was wearing was simple and classy at the same time. She was wearing a grey corset top that had lace around the top so she can keep a little ounce of dignity and to prevent her from having to beat down some random pervert. Black leggings with grey designs on them curled all the way down to where her high heeled combat boots started.

She had chains hanging around her waist and had a simple silver chain around her neck. She wore a pink jewel around her neck that brought out all of the dark colors on her as well. The sway of her hips as she walked towards him had him mesmerized and her hair, which was pulled up in a high ponytail with some hair out to frame her face, swayed in the opposite direction of her hips.

Kagome was nervous as she took each step towards the smirking Kaiba. He looked ever so handsome sitting there like he didn't have a care in the world. He was a loose white tank top over some biker pants with multiple straps along the legs and had a matching Jacket. He wore his normal Duel card necklace but also had a silver pendant and simple boots. "Aren't you hot in all of that Kaiba?" Kagome asked when she got in front of him. "And yet you are in a corset and tight pants. One would think that you had actually put some thought into your outfit Higurashi."

Sputtering, Kagome was about to say something smart but decided against it. "Come one, I want to see parts of domino I never seen before!" Kaiba nodded and they walked off. During the entire walk the two of them discussed politics and each other's jobs. Kagome listening intently to everything Kaiba told her and he did the same for her. He actually found himself laughing about a family story she told him. "Where are we going by the way?" Kaiba smirked and when they stopped in front of a building and Kagome's jaw dropped he knew he did something good.

The previous night, he had Souta tell him everything his sister liked and disliked food wise, place wise…what her favorite things were and all of that. So, the very first thing he did was take her to the domino theater were they were having a back-to-back horror matinee affair where they were playing the original Texas chainsaw massacre and Black Christmas.

Grinning from ear to ear, they walked right into the movies and grabbed the seats in the middle. During the entire movie, Kagome was making her own renditions of the movie scenes and lines that had Kaiba and most of the other movie watchers laughing or chuckling.

Then, she started throwing popcorn around the place which caused the biggest popcorn fight in history. The two of them left the movies picking popcorn out of each other's hair. After cleaning themselves up the two off them purchased some fresh bakery rolls to eat before heading off to their next destination. "Wow, bakery rolls and old horror movies. What's next?" Kaiba only shook his head and pointed to the largest Arcade Kagome ever saw. "Mokuba actually runs this arcade. He wanted to prove to me hat he can run his own business with out my help." Kagome nodded at this bit of information as they walked in side.

Rushing over towards a machine to get some tokens, Kaiba stopped her. He handed her a green and red card and informed her that this was an exclusive card where they could play any game unlimitedly. Kagome stared off slowly by beating high scores on frogger, pac-man, pinball machines and donkey kong before stepping it up a notch and jumped over to play Soul Caliber II. "Anyone think they can beat me? I rule this arcade!" Kagome looked around and saw some kids standing around upset and some even crying. "What's your wager?" Kagome called out.

Everyone around the game turned to see Kagome standing behind him holding out a wad of cash. "Now were talking. Tell you what. If I win, I get the money and you got to be my girl friend. If you win, I'll give these twerps back there money. Four games." Kagome smirked and swiped her card.

Each game was played in rounds of three with unlimited time.

Playing as Ivy, Kagome beat him three rounds to none.

The next game they played was King of Fighter's 2002. With a team of Iori, Kyo and Teri, Kagome defeated him 2 out of three rounds. "Hey girlie. The name's Dane, I propose that for any game, you have to use only female characters and I male ones." Some of the kids started arguing. "You know that girl character's take less damage out! That's cheating!" "Deal," Kagome said.

So as a rematch team consisting of Mai, Whip and Kula Diamond, she won all three rounds. Getting even more nervous he added, "And no weapons!"

So AGAIN! With another team of Orochi Shermie, Leona, and Vanessa, Kagome won again.

Moving on to the next game Mortal Combat 4 Kagome actually lost because he constantly kept using the same attacks. With the scores now 2 games to 1, they had one more to play. This time it was Street fighter. Kagome decided to let him win this game just so they can keep playing together. He was fun but was a sore loser. With them even, 2 to 2, they decided to let Guitar Hero II. The song of choice was for Kagome to pick on the highest rating possible.

Kagome looked through the list and selected "Killing in the Name" by Rage against the machine. "I'll have you know that I play in a band so this ain't nothing compared to what I can do on stage!" Kagome just nodded at him and the song started. Both of them moved with expert skill as the song played on. Sadly, Dane lost. Kagome was able to activate her Star power quicker than him and used that time wisely.

Defeated, Dane started handing out the other kid's money back to them. "You're a talented game player. I've just been playing longer that you have. You should try and be nicer to these kids. If you were I might have decided to date you off the bat." She kissed him on the check and Seto and Kagome walked out of the arcade. Then it was off to the Mew café. "They have the best strawberry shortcake here." He informed her.

Her face lit up like a 50,000 watt light bulb. "really!?" the two were seated and a waitress came around and took their orders, while flirting hard with Kaiba the entire time. Kagome started getting annoyed.

Finally, the waitress just flat out disrespected Kagome by dropping her tray of cake in front of her and flirting with Kaiba, all the while poking her but in her face. So Kagome took her fork and stuck the girl right in the butt. "Hey!" Kagome stood up and got in the girls face. "Do you think you can take you and your trampy, bow legged, man chin self away from me and my date?" the girl glared down at Kagome and smacked her. The room got quiet and the manager came out. "Did you just hit me?" Kagome said reaching up slowly and grabbed the girl by the neck.

* * *

"50,000 dollars worth of damage;" Kaiba said with a hint of amazement in his voice. "Glad he decided not to press charges hunh? I mean, I was provoked; I could have sued him anyway. He gave me a free cake." Kagome said eating one of the strawberries. Kaiba was watching her for a while when he decided to do something.

When Kagome scooped up another strawberry Kaiba took her hand and sucked it from off her finger. Kagome turned bright red. "Seto." She whispered. He smirked up at her. "I love it when you call me by my first name." Kaiba started prowling towards her causing her to back up against a wall. Kaiba place his hands on either side of her face and traced his lips against hers. "I want you Kagome. I'm going to be blunt about it so there are no mistakes.

"When I first met you, angry and fired up, you began to haunt my thoughts. I had dreams about you, and thoughts. When we danced together I wanted to pull you to me and never let you go. When you were kidnapped I worked long and hard to try and track you. I never EVER felt this way before. You may not feel the same but in time you will. Until then, let no other touch you." Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto there last destination which was an Italian restaurant.

The two ate and Kagome told him some more stories about Souta and her life back in Tokyo. "When my parents died, one after the other separated between 12 years I was devastated. My brother found me and took me under his wing and helped me out. He's not my brother by birth but we were close friends in out youth." Kaiba nodded. "The same goes for me and Mokuba almost. Our parents died when we were young. Our family took are money and ditched us at a orphanage." Kaiba continued to tell her his story. When he was done he realized that Kagome was quiet. He looked up to see that she was crying.

She was crying for him. "Sorry; I'm emotional from the medicine from earlier."

He didn't buy it for a second. but he still doesn't understand how he is telling her so much stuff about himself. There was somethign calling about her.

Leaving the restaurant Kagome and Seto began heading to her house when Kagome got cold. "Did the temperature drop like 25 degrees?" she asked. "Cold?" he asked her. She nodded. Instead of giving her his jacket, he brought her close to him so they could share it. "I never knew you could be a hopeless romantic." Kaiba looked at her and agreed. "You might as well enjoy it while you can. I normally don't either so this is a surprise for the both of us." Kagome laughed and then froze in mid step. Kaiba touched her and her skin felt clammy and cold.

"Kagome?"

And she fainted.

* * *

What could have happened?


	6. Day of Destiny Part 1

A lot of guys was like, "Why did Kagome pass out after Kaiba kissed her?" well I'll explain it.

* * *

Chapter 6: Destiny Part 1

Kaiba was sitting in the living of Sesshomaru Taisho's Mansion. The mansion was obviously decorated by Kagome because there was a slight feminine touch it. The very first thing Kaiba noticed about the home was the gardens peaking from the back. From what he saw, there were lilies, roses, daisies and plenty of trees. Upon entering the home, he had to nod at the decor.

The entry way was larger than most mansions. Pure black marbled floors and pure white walls. A two way stair case with Blackwood banisters, a high ceiling adorned with two crystal chandeliers. At the very top of the staircase was a large and grand photo of Sesshomaru, Kagome and Souta in ancient Japanese garbs. Kagome positioned in the center looked radiant and imperial-like.

There were other pictures but Kaiba wasn't able to see them. There was a little room to the left of the right staircase for people to take off their shoes and from there they could walk out to the dining room and kitchen. Underneath the stairs was a hallway that leads you to the living room. The living room was obviously earth themed because of its grays and rich browns.

There was a 52 inch plasma TV. right over the fireplace. The entire fireplace was decorated with little brown berries that curled along two vines. There were little pots of plants on the coffee table-which was made from red oak- that went along with the smooth red oak of the floor

To the right of the fireplace was a built in Sound system with buttons that could play the music in any room in the house with having to blast it to hear it, and brown shelf with a large variety of CDs. Adjacent to this shelf was another shelf. It was slightly larger than the other one and held DVDs of all kinds.

There was a medium sized table tucked in a corner near the window for people to play cards and games; possibly for family nights. Kaiba was only able to assume that because of the duel grid and the stack of board games on a shelf right next to it. Next to that shelf there was a large cabinet which instead of being used to store priceless china, was filled with multiple game systems, controllers and video games.

The room smelled of apples and burning wood which also brought out the earthiness of the room. Dim little lights were lighting to room and Kaiba let out a slightly agitated breath and looked at Kagome with a wary glance.

Kagome was sitting across his lap downing a whole carton of orange juice and a bar dark chocolate and blushing all the while. "I'm sorry about passing out on you like that." She whispered looking at him. "Why didn't you tell me you were hypoglycemic?" After Kagome had passed out, Kaiba was literally panicking and freaking out at the same time.

On the inside anyway…

Carrying her up the long pathway to her house, Souta opened the door and saw him holding Kagome and just sighed and let him in. He wasn't even worried about Kagome who looked like she was getting paler and paler by the second.

Bringing her into the living room, Souta pulled off her boots and patted her on the head and called for a maid. The maid brought in a tray with chocolate and a carton of orange juice and walked over to Kagome with a little device and grabbed her hand and started rubbing it.

Five minutes of rubbing later the maid held onto her hand and pushed a button that released a loud clicking sound into the silent room. Kagome shot up and swung at the maid, missed, and ended up hitting Kaiba right in the jaw. "Sorry about that Kaiba-san. I should have warned you that Kagome has extremely good reflexes and that she can feel the tiniest prick on her skin and reacts violently."

Kaiba gave Souta a look that literally read, "This you tell me after I received a right hook in the jaw?"

Now awake the maid tsked and slapped Kagome on the back of her head. "Kagome-sama, how many times must we tell you to take your medicine everyday? A 52 reading for your blood sugar is not good. 70 is the normal low. Keep this up and you're going to end up with diabetes." The maid handed Kagome the carton of orange juice and left the room, dragging Souta along to put him to bed.

Leading up to this precise moment…

Kagome blushed even more and stopped drinking her orange juice. "I guess it just slipped my mind for a bit. You know a slip of the mind maybe?" Kaiba gave her a dead pan stare. "It's a slip of the tongue Higurashi, not mind." Kagome huffed but still sat in his lap. He was comfy. Why should she move anyway? Kagome sighed and downed the last bit of orange juice. She looked at the carton and smiled. Kagome made a big fuss over having Tropicana orange juice in the house so Sesshomaru made sure she was always supplied.

Sometimes, just SOMETIMES…America had better snacks/drinks than Japan. Kagome frowned at that thought, because even though she was a pocky fiend, she would DIE if there was no more Doritos in the world. Cooler Ranch ones at that. Thinking about such a sick and twisted world with out Doritos made Kagome laugh; Kaiba looked her and she explained to him what she was laughing about. Kaiba dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos and Kagome laughed even harder. "On a serious note though I have request for you."

Kaiba raised one of his eyebrows and Kagome chuckled. He reminded her of Sesshomaru a little bit. "Will you still accompany me to my party? It had to be set back tremendously after that stupid Marik person kidnapped me. Everyone invited already understands. It's going to be on Friday and my assistants are setting up as we speak." Kagome said holding up her cell phone. Kaiba nodded and Kagome squealed. "I knew you weren't a stick in the mud! Come on; since I'm feeling better now let's play some Halo 3."

* * *

It was glorious Thursday Afternoon. The birds was singing and the duels were going strong.

Continuing on with the Battle City Tournament, Kagome, decked out in a female version of Kaiba's outfit from their date (but was blue and white instead of black and white), was having her first duel. Dead…Pan…Tired…Kagome was actually losing her duel against some dude name Max. "Kagome, what are you doing? You're making stupid mistakes sis!" Souta yelled from the crowd.

Down to 1000 life points and Max with 3000 Kagome had to do something. 'What is wrong with me today? I mean yeah, me and Kaiba played Halo until 5:30 in the morning but I'm never this tired after playing some video games. Oh thee well. Let's see. I have nothing but trap cards and Spell cards in my hand right now. This jerk is using Dinosaurs and dragons. I wish I had my Buster Blader but it's in my other deck.' Kagome place two cards facedown and ended her turn.

Max had five cards in his Spell/Trap zone and two cards, one, a Winged Guardian of the Fortress and the other a facedown monster. 'Something is telling me that it's an effect monster. I pray that it's a something jar.' "Now girlie, I have something for you. With my two facedown cards I summon Curse of Dragon in attack mode. And since my facedown card was a Witch of the Dark Forrest, I can summon a dark monster from my deck. I choose my Skelengel." "Hate to cut you off right there but I activate Trap Hole to get rid of your Curse of Dragon." Max grunted as his monster was destroyed.

"Since it's still my turn, I activate Harpies feather Duster to clear of your other facedown card!" Kagome smiled and revealed her face down card to be Gryphon Wing. Max glared as all of his magic/trap cards were destroyed one by one. "I end my turn." Max was wide open for an attack and Kagome was going to use this to her advantaged. Drawing a card from her deck she saw that it was Cyber Jar. Smiling, Kagome Set the monster in defense mode and ended her turn. "Getting defensive hunh? Not today! I summon my Armored Lizard in attack mode. With its 1500 attack points I should be able to crush what even monster you have hidden!"

Kagome smirked. "Your right, you will destroy my monster but by doing so you activate my monster's special effect." The card flipped over to reveal cyber jaw just as it was crushed. "I won't explain what this card does because you should already know." Max grunted as they were forced to draw five cards each.

Max- Armored Lizard set in attack mode, Black Dragon Jungle King, Barrel Dragon, Blackland Fire Dragon set in attack mode and Blue Medicine.

Kagome- Pot of Greed, Ceremonial Bell set in defense mode, Axe of Despair, Book of Secret Arts and Horn of the Unicorn.

"Before I end my turn I activate my blue medicine to give me a 400 life point boost." And he ended his turn. 'Come on deck, give me something good!' Kagome begged. Kagome drew from her deck and gave Max a hard stare. "This duel is about to change. I activate my magic card Pot of Greed to gain two more cards from my deck." Kagome looked at her two cards and silently cheered in her head. "Next, I will activate my other Magic card Raigeki to clear the field of your cards. And now, I summon Maha Vailo to field in attack mode" "What is that weak card going to change about this duel? It only has 1550 attack point."

Kagome tsked at the poor boy. "I'm not done yet. You see, next I activate next magic card for this turn called Warrior Swap. This allows me to switch the defense points of one monster and make it its attack points. So my Ceremonial Bell is now switch to attack mode and has 1850 attack points. But to make sure you never underestimate the power of Maha Vailo I will end the duel with him. Maha Vailo is a Spell caster and its special effect is that in addition to the effects of any equipped card the ATK is increase by 500 points for each card." Max gasped and took a step back.

"Remember from my last turn I had Axe of Despair which will give my monster 1000 more ATK points, Book of Secret Arts 300 to its DEF and ATK points, and Horn of the Unicorn giving it 700 more to its ATK and DEF points." She said while activating each card.

"Now, combined by monster now has 3250 ATK points. But since my monster gains 500 more per equip card it is now 4750 ATK points and 2400 DEF. This card with this combo can take out just about ANY card in duel monsters. Even the Blue Eye Ultimate Dragon!" she told him, slightly excited. "Attack his life points directly my Ceremonial Bell!" leaving him with 1150 attack points. "I could have finished you off without having to equip all those cards but I had to prove a point. Don't judge a card because of its ATK points. Especially effect monsters." And with that she made her Maha Vailo attack finishing the duel.

Now having two more locator cards than necessary, Kagome walked off with Souta trailing behind her to go home. She needed a nap.

Badly.

She had a long night ahead of her.

OWARI

* * *

look out for part two. the dancel


	7. Day of Destiny 2

Hey guys I know I haven't update in like forever but forgive, I was going through a lot of shit so yeah.

Anyway…this fic will be slight CRACK. Warnings for stripping an excessive drinking.

_

* * *

__Chapter 7: Day of destiny part two._

Kagome was busy getting ready for her party. Her maids pulled and teased her hair in various styles before settling on one that could hold the crown in her hair properly. "You look absolutely radiant."

The first part of her party was the meetings, the chatter, eating and etc., the second part was all about the dancing and she and Tea' were siked for that part. Slipping into her gold gladiators Kagome stood and headed out the door.

Souta and Sesshomaru took Kaiba to get him fitted for a similar version of the emperor's outfit from the movie Curse of the Golden Flower. As she steady herself and started to take smaller breaths so she can: 1. Move and breathe, and 2. Calm her nerves, she immediately felt her heart stop when her eyes landed on Kaiba.

He looked absolutely handsome in his golden robes, and his crown only made him look more regal then normal. His toned arms were covered by the robes but she knew what was underneath.

It took all of Kaiba's will power not grab his girlfriend, drag her off, and ravish her. Her dress was giving him an ample view of her cleavage. It was tight and hugging her entire body.

Also, the crown she wore was altered, so beautiful gems adorned her hair. Thin strands of hair hung in her face, her lips painted a golden reddish color…

Wait, did he just call Kagome his GIRLfriend?

'Let's not use that word ever again.' He thought.

Kagome smiled as the strung of ancient music instrument was starting to be played. "That's for us. Hey Kaiba, let me ask you a question." Kagome asked nervously as they waited for the curtains to be opened for them.

Instantly Kaiba grabbed her and pressed her against him. Kagome blushed as Kaiba grabbed and squeezed her ass cheeks. "What happened to you calling me Seto?" he asked huskily, his warm breath tickling her neck. Kagome stammered as she tried to find the words to speak but then he pulled her forward just as the curtain was pulled and she had to pull herself together.

To hall was silent as the two of them entered the room and when she was seated, the banquet began.

Kagoem chatted happily with businessmen from all over the word, but she was miserable. She really wanted to sit with Yugi and the others. They were laughing and yucking it up at the other end of the table, while some of the men near her were plain dull.

Kaiba, not quite satisfied by the turn of events that interrupted there last session, had a good idea.

Kagome noticed then evil smirk instantly, and before she could stop him, Kaiba was already running his hands along her legs and hands. 'Damn this thin material!' Kagome screamed in her head.

Sesshomaru and Souta pulled her into another conversation and Kagome tried her best to stay composed even after Kaiba pinched her.

Finally for what seemed like hours, Kagome dismisses her, "subjects" and left to change.

Kagome sucked in a deep breath of air after one of her attendants untied the dress.

* * *

The Gothic part of the part was kicked up into high gear way before Kagome even entered to room. Masses of Black, red, blue, and even green, were dancing and swaying to the music playing from the system.

Yugi and the others were sitting to the side while waiting for Kagome.

"Why aren't you guys dancing?" they turned to see Kagome standing…or at least they taught she was Kagome.

The girl in front of them was wearing a simply black dress that tied behind her neck. It was tight and hugged her body perfectly, and left a good amount of cleavage out. Her already wavy hair seemed even wavier and darker, long toned legs sprouted from the dress and from her calf to her feet was covered by long black boots with little red hearts on them.

She had three chains on her hips, deep red lips, and a dog collar choker on.

"Wow." Was all Joey said before Tea' slapped him.

Kagome smiled and yanked Tea' away from them so they could dance.

Kaiba was watching from afar as the two girl grind on each other. His eyes were tracing every single move she made. Something sparkled in the corner of his eye and saw that Egyptian boy gazing hungrily at her.

His vision was cut off because; the girl he was gazing at was in front of him asking if he wanted to dance.

"Come on, it's our song." She said with a small smile.

_Des images me reviennent  
Comme un souvenir tendre  
Une ancienne ritournelle  
Autrefois en Décembre_

Kaiba entwined his hands in hers and led her with an experts grace into the waltz. "You know, you do dance divinely for an uptight CEO. I always wanted to ask you, how in the world do you have have such toned arms and a six pack by playing cads all day?"

Kaiba looked at her with raised eyebrows. "And how do you stay fit?" Kagome pouted. Your not supposed to answer a question with a question! That's actually considered rude." "I work out." Kagome nodded at that answer.

It was obvious.

_Je me souviens, il me semble  
Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble_

Kaiba pulled Kagome tighter to him as he decided to pick up the pace early.

_Je retrouve dans un sourire  
La flamme de mes souv'nirs_

Kagome started chuckling and Kaiba looked down at her. "I was just remembering the last time we dance to this song. At this part of the song, I was screaming in my head, '"Oh my god, it that a six-pac!?!?!"' and he chuckled with her.

_Je me souviens, il me semble  
Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble  
Je retrouve dans un sourire  
La flamme de mes souv'nirs_

The music got faster and Kaiba grinned.

_Et, au loin, un écho  
Comme une braise sous la cendre_

Kagome moved her head to gaze into his eyes and could see Kaiba as he truly was.

_Un murmure à mi mots_

Kaiba was looking not only at her eyes but her lips. Just like before, they were calling to him and this time he was not going to let the opportunity be missed.

_Que mon coeur veut comprendre  
Une ancienne ritournelle_

Just like before, Kaiba lifted her at this part and twirled her, her stomach pressed against his lips.

_Loin du froid de Décembre_

Setting her down, Kaiba pulled her close to him and kissed her.

* * *

"In other news, Seto Kaiba of Kaiba corps. Has been spotted kissing the newest owner of Kiyoshi kono yoru/ Shikon enterprise, Kagome Higurashi-Taisho. Can anyone else hear wedding bells in the future? Tune at 8 for liv…"

Kagome TV off and threw it out of her room window.

Kaiba, the most secretive man in the universe actually kissed her in PUBLIC!

Kagome was pissed and happy at the same time.

Now because of the kiss, her face was in papers EVERYWHERE. He didn't have to worry about people scandalizing his name, who in there right mind would?! This could devastate the company! People would stop buying the mag, people might start ganging up on her now, people might even pull stocks from the company.

Oh shit…the STOCKS!

Running to her lab top and pulling up the stocks, Kagome felt her heart stop.

The stocks actually rose 25 percent…

* * *

So Kaiba wasn't a PDA person, but he wasn't about to let people think they weren't together, even thought officially they weren't.

When ever he didn't hold her hand or wrap his arm around her people instantly thought they were single and would start to harass them.

Tonight, Kaiba was setting up for all of the contestants to get on the Blimp in order to start part two of Battle City. Kagome and Souta were the first to arrive, followed by Yugi and his Rat-pack, The Egyptian kid, Bakura, and finally Marik.

Kaiba couldn't wait to get his hands on Marik.

Kagome saw the evil smile on his face and shivered. Everyone was glaring at the bald headed man and she could not understand why. His aura was very pure. The object at his side radiated evil and Kagome felt her powers rise. Bakura, Yugi, Namu and the bald man, turned towards her and she glared at them.

There was something fishy going on with the four of them, and she'd be damned if she didn't find out exactly what it was.

Grabbing Mai, Serenity and Tea', the fours of them headed off to find rooms and officially, start the night off right.

* * *

"Kanpai!" underage drinking games were the best when played with other people.

After changing into her nightgown, which she could swear she packed a top and some bottoms instead of the sexy lingerie that took its place, Kagome held up her bottle of Sake and grinned in complete merriment.

Everyone who was participating was welcomed to enjoy the party, although Marik declined the offer and the kiddies, much too there dismay was sent to bed.

"I mean, he was kind of cute, but he seemed too familiar, even his name sounded like a play on words. That guy, you know the hot one from Street Fighter…jean.. um…*hic*"

Half past drunk, Mai was telling them about her duel with some movie star that wanted to marry her. Kagome was laughing, while the others chuckled.

"Let's play I never! If you did it you have to take a sip."

Kagome nodded at Tea's suggestion and got the bottle ready. "WAIT! That stuff is way too weak for this game." Mai rummaged in her bag and produced a large bottle of vodka. "This is the way to do it.

15 minutes in to game, Mai was in coma mumbling about stupid virgins.

Kagome-12 shots

Kaiba-12 shots

Bakura-10 shots

Yugi- 8 shots

Namu- 7 shots

Tea- 5 shots

Joey, Tristan, Duke- 9 shots

Serenity- no shots

Tea eyed Kaiba with a gaze. "I never made out in an alleyway."

Kaiba, Tristan, Kagome and Duke took a shot.

"I am obsessed with a card game."

Kagome, Yugi, Joey and Kaiba took a shot. Then everyone looked at Kagome. "What, I love playing poker!"

And so the game changed automatically.

The game was strip poker, Kagome asked Yugi to let his Yami out, and half of the other occupants in the room where to drunk to realize that Yami Bakura was already out.

Being a light weight Tea' asked Serenity to help her to bed while dragging the drunken Mai behind her by the foot.

20 minutes into the new game and Kagome was happy.

Kagome had a feeling that she would end up playing strip poker so she put on two bras, three pairs of socks, some slippers and three pairs of underwear.

So now:

Kagome: down to one bra, one pair of panties, one sock and s slipper

Kaiba: pants and socks

Yami Yugi: Pants

Yami Bakura: Shirts and Pants

Duke, Joey, Tristan: Boxers

Namu: Pants and jewelry

Kagome smirked as she scratched her leg with her toe.

"What you got?" she asked Bakura

Bakura looked at her and folded. "Ha! Of with teh shirt!" Kagome started to do the techno stripper music as he slid of his shirt to reveal a lean yet pale chest.

Kagome then slapped her cards on the table "Royal flush bitches!" Kagome cackled evilly as the rest of the men folded and took off another article of clothing.

Joey and the two drunker idiots slid off there boxers and ran out the room.

"And now it all comes down to this." Kaiba muttered. Then looking at Yugi who was glaring at Kagome, the two of them formed an idea.

The next few hands caught Kagome in a bind. She was down to her last pair of panties and her night gown in only a few short hands.

Glaring at the two of them Kagome grinned.

Kaiba set down his cards and grinned victoriously at her. "Full House." Kagome's eyes widened and she glared at Yugi who also laid down a full house. Namu passed and left the game earlier leaving the three of them alone.

"How could I possibly beat that…except by playing FIVE OF A KIND!" Kagome slapped down four aces and a Joker.

"This isn't Casino poker."

"It's not illegal. We played with the jokers in the deck so we can use them. Now stop bitching and strip!"

Kagome grinned as she watched Kaiba and Yugi strip into there underwear.

While she knew that Yugi was a brief guy, she wasn't ready to see her man in nothing but her short boxer briefs.

Wait did she say her man?

She grinned and also watched Yami Bakura strip.

"Okay fleas, I'm going to even it out. Last hand." She said stripping down to her nightgown, Kaiba took of his socks as well.

Looks of determination was on each players face as the game continued.

"Okay, Bakura you start."

"Two pair."

"Kaiba?"

"Two pair"

"Yugi?"

"Two pair"

"What about you Kagome?" Kaiba asked.

"Three of a kind."

The men's face paled and watched as she rose from the table and sat of the far side of the room.

"I'm not going to make you strip, unless you want to. I won, that's all that matters. So, what now?"

The four of them stayed up talking about absolutely nothing.

"You know, why haven't you done anything yet? I mean, you ar ein your Yam frm." Kagome said as the last part of her speech was jumbled.

"To many witness, so little time." he said with a shrug.

"For an evil dude, you are pretty nonchalant." Kagome said. Then she turned towards Yami Yugi. "How did you know how to play Poker?"

He looked at her and passed out. "What a light weight. Who would have thought the pharaoh would be such a wimp." and he too passed out.

Kagome looked at the two of them as they reverted to there normal selves and dragged Kaiba out of her room.

"Why mister Kaiba I do believe you are drunk." Kagome said as she staggered slightly.

"I'm not drunk. Inebriated? Maybe. Drunk? not so much."

Kagome laughed. "That's just a fancy way of saying drunk. Man, who would have thought you would be so loose after some alcohol? I mean, we were sitting with your rival and that guy and no one freaked out at all."

Coming to a halt to open he room door, Kagome pushed him inside of his room only to be yanked in with him. "Sleep with me."

Kagome blushed as he pulled her to the bed and he instantly fell asleep.

"What would Sesshomaru say if he found out that I was drinking again?"

* * *

Far away standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower, Sesshomaru sneezed.

"She must be drinking again." He muttered before hoping off the building, bungee cord tied to his legs."

* * *

"Good morning sunshine!" the voice of Mokuba Kaiba's voice in the morning wasn't a very pleasant welcome.

Mai threw her boot at the intercom, shattering it and earning a moan of pain from Tea'. Serenity stood in between her hanged over friends and gave them some aspirin. "What happened? How did we get like this?" Serenity shrugged. "I don't even remember what happened last night myself."

Elsewhere, Kagome was grinning in Kaiba's chest. While everyone was a sleep Kagome casted a spell on each of them so that they would not remember what happened last night.

Kaiba grunted and pulled Kagome on top of him.

"Is this how you would like to be greeted in the mornings?" Kagome asked him sweetly.

Kaiba groans again but this time from pleasure. She was unconsciously pressing down right on top of his…Kagome noticed a sudden lump between her legs and blushed hotly.

"Oh god! Gross! This is your fault let me down you nasty!" Kagome cried. Kaiba chuckled darkly and let her go.

"Get up we go things to do."

* * *

Kaiba allowed everyone to relax up until the evening where the tournament, which was supposed to start last night, will be held.

"Kagome, are the two of you dating?" Yugi asked her, his panada eyes blinking up at her. Kagoem squealed and hugged him to her breast. "Your so cute!!!!" Kagome cried. Kaiba who walked into the dinning area glared at the midget who was pressed against his woman's chest.

'I need to stop addressing her as that already.'

"Why don't you ask her out already?" Kaiba turned to see the Friendship chick behind him. "Seriously, she has many other people that would love to be in your place right now. Stop paddling around and claim that." Then she groaned and walked towards her seat. "Good grief, underage drinking!" Kagome chided and was hit by a piece of bread by Mai and Tea.

Before a full out food fight broke out, Kaiba had them Draw lots and the battle would begin.

The duel was set up.

Kagome-Souta

Yugi-Bakura

Kaiba-Ishizu

Joey-Marik

Mai-Namu

"Wait, who the hell is Ishizu? Did anyone even see this chick get on the plane?" Joey asked pointing at the woman who was standing right behind him…

…

"She's standing behind me…" and Joey went back to eating.

Kagome looked at Souta who was glaring at her with a tremendous amount of determination.

There was something wrong with this tournament, and even though she wanted Souta to become a great Duelist, she refused to let any harm come his way.

"I won't lose to you Nee-chan!" he cried and leaving the table.

"Yes you will. And you will hate me for it." Kagome whispered, but everyone heard her.

This Tournament was getting more exciting by the day.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is crappie but I haven't updated since June so I put something up soi can get back on track! OCC ness i know!


	8. Her Last Day

Wow! i haven't updated this fic in months! so sorry to all my fans! :D

Chapter 8:The First Cut

* * *

Kagome was sitting with the girls after Yugi's duel. Each of them were sprawled out in random areas of the room talking about this and that.

"I think that Yugi is a magnet for trouble. If anything, he just needs to lay low for a few years so someone else can take the title...Or, he should just lose on purpose." Kagome said.

"Yeah, but the problem is, if he was to lose on purpose back with Pegasus, he would have been brainwashed or had his mind crushed, if he did it with Duke, he would have lost his millenium puzzle, and if he does it here, Marik will take over the world and kill us." Tea said ticking off all of their encounters.

"Wow. I shouldn't talk anyway. I'm always in some kind of danger." the girls nodded. Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer and told them all about her journey to the past and the tale of the Shikon. Mai wanated to kick Inuyasha and Kikyo's ass but since that was impossible she had to settle with cursing his name.

"The Shikon Miko...it comes with a lot of danger and responsibility. I was hoping when I returned that I could live a normal life but I couldn't. After my Haha-ue died, I started to drop out of school, but I remembered that my mom would have been dissapointed in me if I did. So, I went to school in the day time, came home and tended to Souta. After he was settled for the night I'd tun on the security system, place a barrier around the shrine and go to work. I worked two jobs between 9 p.m.-4 a.m. Cleaning buildings and homes. After that i went home, take a shower, fall asleep, wake up at 7 to get him up and the both of us ready for school.

"I actually got seriously ill with fever from my exaushtion. I was at work cleaning a chandelier when I fell of the ladder, but I was caught. Turns out that the building I was cleaning belonged to Kouga who told Sesshomaru on me. Someone had to make ends meet and it couldn't be Souta. I never wanted to take the place of my mother in his heart, but I never did have proper time to grieve. He used to take out his anger on me and I would just let him. He was as hurt as I was and so I let him vent. There were times when the two of us got along great but every now and again he would remind me about how our mother died and it would hurt a little more than the last time.

"He would apologize after the fact, but it still hurt. I worked so hard to make sure that he still had everything he needed. I went to every game he had, whether if I was sick or not. It didn't help that i was draining my powers by putting up those barriers every night."

"Kagome you mean to tell me that you were working while you were sick? Thats dangerous!" Serenity scolded. "I know it was. Sesshomaru wanted to strangle me when he found out. I was horrible looking. I lost alot of weight, i had migraines for days, and I looked like a blue eyed tanuki." Kagome said with a sigh.

"And souta never pitched in? He was the man of the house." Mai asked with a scowl on her face. Kagome looked at her and smiled. "No. I never let him know how i felt. It wouldn't matter. in fact I know that he blames me for out mothers death. He just never said it yet. I'm not going to let him beat me today because of the danger surronding this tournament. I don't care if he ends up hating me for crushing his chance at the top. Marik is here, on this blimp and there will be no way for me to save him. It would kill me to see him get hurt."

Mai and Tea looked at each other then back to Kagome. "What about Kaiba? What if you end up getting hurt instead?" Serenity asked.

Kagome laughed.

and laughed.

"Oh please! Don't you remeber what I just told you guys? I've been kidnapped, swallowed, mind controled, had my soul sucked out of me countless times. I got shot by and arrow, almost melted by lava and then some. This wouldn't be any different then being back in the Fedual Era. In fact, I expect to be injured in some kind of way." she said with a shrug.

"How can you be so nonchalant with your health?" Tea asked.

"Hey, what can I say. The day I was born came with lots of complications. I'm not a magnet for trouble. I am trouble." Kagome said cracking her fingers. "Now, who wants to get their butts kicked in Soul Caliber?" she said with a bright smile. Not realizing that someone was listening in on their conversation.

* * *

Yugi was sitting in his room, setting up his deck when the spirit in the millenum puzzle started speaking to him.

"Aibou, I sense great evil surronding this tournament."

"I did too. Something isn't right. I'm also worried about Kagome. Why would Marik be after her?" Yugi asked him.

"I don't know. There is an ancient power surronding that girl. Her aura is calming and there is an aged wisdom in her eyes. it feels like I know her...i just can't place it."

Yugi shrugged.

* * *

"So your name is Souta?" Souta looked up to see the Egyptian kid from...Egypt...standing right behind him. A golden staff in his hand.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Nothing. Just wondering what you have against your sister. I saw you glaring at her. She's a very kind and gentle soul. She reminds me of my mother. I wish I had someone like that as my sister while growing up."

"You wouldn't want that emotional train wreck as your sister. Trust me."

"Actually I would." Souta looked at him with a surprised look. The rod flashed and Souta's eyes went blank.

"My sister follows our traditions down to a tee. In fact, the only reason why she is here right now is because participting in competions like this is against the laws of our traditions. While growing up, i was forced to carry on the legacy in the worst ways. I was treated harshly, forced to study all day and night. The only person that ever fought for me, was my brother Odion. He took beatings for me, he argued with our father. He ever tried to take on the family burden but he couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because that responsibility is give only to the first born son." Souta didn't understand what he mean at first but then it registered. "He's adopted...but what about your sister?"

"She was like a ghost. She took up the burden of playing mother since ours died a few ears after I was born. Since our mother passed, she also had to take up the burden of keeping the traditions of the females alive. She never paid attention to me and stood up for me once. She kept to herself alot and could careless wheter if I accomplished anything. Her smiles were fake and filled with no warmth or reassuraance(1a).

"I got to see first hand that your sister wears her emotions on her sleeve. I never met someone so fiercely protective and outspoken since such things are forbidden and she would be banished back where I'm from (1b)" Namu said.

Souta looked at him and scowled.

"My sister. She's so different. I never understood how people were drawn to her all the time. She's sloppy and clumsy. She forgets about her health sometimes and goes running off with out taking her medicine. She doesn't spend time with me like she used to, ever since we moved here. She's bossy and she acts like my motherwhen she's not. She's also extremly protective. I can't do anything on my own."

Namu frowned.

"I think those are silly reasons to be angry at her."

"Whatever. My mother was asking us what we wanted for dinner and at the time we were arguing over something petty. I wanted Udon since we had all the ingredients at home and she wouldn't have to travel to the grocery store. My sister wanted Oden. Seriously who eats Oden in the summer (2)? Anyway, my sister got her way and my mom left and didn't tell her goodbye. Right after that, a few hours later she was struck by a drunk driver in broad daylight. Why couldn't she just eat the Udon...she knows how much this means to me."

Namu just shook his head.

'Really? This kid has some serious issues. I don't even know why she wasted her time with this kid. He's such a brat.' he thought.

There was no place in his new world for people like him. But he needed him in order to break down the barriers of Kagome's mind. Her mind is heavily guarded, but just like when he had he last time, when she's in pain (physically or mentally) she could be taken over just enough to be put to sleep.

'But if I break her down completely I will be able shatter her mind sending her into a deep sleep until this tournament is over. Once I have all three Egyptian God cards and the Pharaoh's millenium puzzle, I will retrieve her mind from the shadow realm and have her at my side.' he thought to himself, holding the millenium ring towards him. 'I will use this just in time to reveal this boys true feelings towards his sister.

And there's nothing sweeter than the sound of a broken heart.

* * *

Kaiba was sprawled out on his bed. Lately, he's been having dreams of Kagome disappearing. Each time he dreamed, she was either killed, kidnapped or just vanished. Fighting to stay awake, he heard a small knock on his door and he called out to whoever it was.

The door opened slowly, and Kagome walked in.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you preparing for your duel." Kaiba asked her sitting up.

"Yeah. You should be too, but it looks like you were taking a nap." He wished.

Kagome crawled on the bed and laid her head on his chest. Kaiba wrapped his arms around her and she cuddled against him.

"I had a dream that you were taken away from me."

Kagome frowned and Kaiba felt the sudden change in her mood.

"You're hiding something from me...why?"

Kagome sighed.

"You don't believe in magic or hocus pocus. Trust me when I tell you that I didn't believe in it myself but my mother told me I was born with it, and I found out first hand when...well...you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"So, your telling me you actually think that this whole Egyptian thing is true."

"That's just it. I KNOW it's true. Kaiba, denial isn't just a river in Egypt. Mind control, Mokuba getting kidnapped, I was kidnapped too. I saw the evil in work. Marik is real, you can't make stuff like this up. I mean, come on! What about Yugi and Bakura. You have seen them in their other forms many times. I know you can feel the evil all around you right now. You CAN'T be this dense."

Kaiba stared down at her and snorted.

Kagome sighed and took off her top. Kaiba looked on with intrest.

"Don't even think like that. I want to show you something." Kagome turned around to show her back. Kaiba noted that she had jagged scars all over it. Like she was attacked by a bear. Then she turned to the side and Kaiba stared in wonder at her star shaped scar.

"Where did you get these scars from?"

So Kagome told him the story of her journeys of the past. During the tale, Kagome watched his face go from disbelief, to shocked, to annoyed and disgusted. From there, it turned amused and then severly pissed.

"What happened in the end?" he asked.

"We won and I was sent back to the future."

"I don't know if I can believe this either. Are you telling me that a jewel can grant wishes? I thought it had to be a genie? And if that is the case where is the jewel?"

Kagome pointed to her neck and Kaiba glanced at the pale pink jewel that hung there.

"So you mean to tell me that you walk around all day, with this insanely powerful gem hanging from around your neck?"

"Seto, I wasn't pointing at the jewel. When the wish was made, the spirits of the jewel shot into my body and were purfied. Afterwards, the jewel went into my heart and shot out this jewel. I AM the shikon jewel." she said. "However, this shell is still powerful. Years of taint and purity won't disperse after one day. There's still strong magic on this shell and i'm protecting it."

Kaiba looked at her.

And she looked back at him.

"I'm not sure what to believe..." Kagome face palmed herself. "OH COME ON! HERE!"

Kagome snapped the shell off her neck and placed it in his hands. The pale pink started to darken on one side. After a minute, a complete half of the jewel turned a dark lilac color.

"Now give it back." when he did the jewel flashed pink and returned to its pale pink color.

"You have taint in your heart. I was able to look into your memories by you touching that jewel. I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. He was a terrible man, and they were a terrible family." Kaiba said getting up.

"Do you believe me?" Kagome asked.

"I do. Maybe not the other's but i believe you." he told her, grabbing her hand.

Kagome smiled and placed the shell in his hands. "You were worried about me dissapearing. Hold on to this." The jewel flashed a light blue, then white. Kaiba stared in awe as the jewel turned from its pale pink color into a light periwinkle color.

"This jewel now harbors a small piece of my essence. You can use this to contact me. Where ever I am, and where ever I go. You have to protect this though. If this lands into the wrong hands, and gets more than halfway tainted, I can be corrupted and a lot of bad things COULD happen. but I have faith in you." and she kissed him.

"Stay with me." Kaiba asked her hugging her to him.

"Everything happens for a reason. If something did happen to me, just know that I...I love you Seto." Kagome said, her cheeks turning a vibrant red.

Kaiba just hugged her harder.

"I won't let anything happen to you." he vowed.

Kagome chuckled. "No Seto. I won't let anything happen to YOU. If anything happens, I want you to promise me to be careful." she said wrapping her arms around his waist. A large wave of ancient evil washed over her, and she shivered.

'I won't let another person I love get hurt.' a knock on the door caused the two of them to pull apart.

"SETO WE HAVE TROUBLE!" Mokuba yelled from the other side of the door.

* * *

"I'm so sorry to pull you away. I didn't know the two of you were in there talking. But seriously, you two missed IT! Okay, so Joey and that Marik guy who Nee-chan said isn't Marik were dueling when all of a sudden, BAM! He decided to summon some card that was so powerful, it struck both of them. Then that Namu guy started screaming and then he warped into some evil looking guy with ferocious hair. So, it turns out that Namu is really Marik and he has a golden thingy like Yugi and the white hair kid." If the situation wasn't serious Kaogme would have laughed.

Mokuba was horrible at recaping events.

"It's time for your duel now Nee-chan." Mokuba said.

Kagome nodded. "I'm going to change. See you."

* * *

"Will the next two duelist please step up on the platform."

Souta walked on to the stage looking confident and cocky at the same time.

"Where is Kagome?"

"I'm here." everyone turned to see Kagome heading in their direction.

Joey couldn't stop the whistle he let out and Mai hit him.

Kagome was dressed in a sleevelss Egyptian styled dress that stretched to the ground and had a spilit on both sides that reached her uper thigh. Her long was blowing in the slight evening breeze. Around her waist was two golden chains that hung down her leg. Her feet were bare and had two ankelts on each foot. Each arm had several golden bracelts on them and her left middle finger had a golden ring on it. Around her neck was a thick golden necklace that had small citrne and topaz gems on them.

"Where does she get these outfits from?" Serenity asked.

"Well other then the one that you saw her in at the docks, she actually makes these."Tea whispered.

"She's stunning." they heard someone whispered. they looked around and couldn't pin point the location of the voice.

* * *

Down in the control room, Kaiba was glaring at Mokuba who was chuckling nervously. "I didn't know i pushed the mic button."

* * *

"Let the Duel beign."

Souta drew his cards. " I set one card face down in defense mode on to the field. Also, I activate the magic card** Dian Keato **to boost my LP to 9000(3). Next i activate the magic card **Tribute of the Dead**. With this card I will be able to summon** Curse of A thousand Fiends(XXX/XXX) **after taking damage 5 times. With that I end my turn." Souta said.

Kagome chuckled. "Oh you are too predicatble. I saw you use this same combo against Mokuba. I bet you expect me to attack you facedown monster which will end up being **Fallen Warrior (1900/2000)** which lets you draw three cards and causes the monster in question to flip to attack mode and since I can't take back my attack I will lose a monster and this would count as a turn.

"However if I destroy both your monster and magic card I eliminate any chance at aiding in your success. With that said, I activate the magic card **Mystical Space Typhoon**." Souta grinned. "I guess you forgot that **Tribute of the Dead**cannot be destroyed and returns after one turn."

"No. I didn't forget. Next i summon **Tsubaki the Snake Charmer (1900/2000)**." Yugi and the others looked on in surprise as the card appeared on the field. The card was a woman with snakes wrapped around her entire body like a dress and carried a long flute. "Tsubaki, attack his face down card." Tsubaki charged and stabbed her flute into the card causing a shrill sound to errupt from it. Souta's card formed into a bloody warrior who slashed at Tsubaki but since they both had the same attack points both cards were destroyed.

"Aha. so it IS that card. Well, tough." Kagome said.

Souta smirked but then relized that his duel disk wasn't responding.

"Oh yeah, glad you noticed. Tsubaki instantly cancels out any effect from a facedown effect monster, so no extra cards for you." Kagome teased. Souta glared.

"Next i'm going to set two more cards on the field and I end my turn." Souta drew a cad and smiled. "I activate **Graceful Charity **and then **Pot of Greed.**" as he fiddled with his cards Kagome just waited patiently. "Your going to love this move. I am place one card in defense mode, ending my turn." Kagome frowned.

"You know what, you are going to drag this duel into the ground and I tire of this. Really I am. Now you can keep playing little games, but what you need to do is stop making these kiddie mistakes and horrible plays and just get on with it. You are depending to much on defense and it gives me a great opportunity to destroy it." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

Souta eyes widened and tears actually started to well up in his eyes at her mean words.

* * *

"Where are these cards from?"

"These are special cards created for the friends of the Duel Card company. They aren't allowed to be used unless the other duelist also have a couple of custom cards. The other cards are from the "junk" group."

"Junk?" Mokuba asked.

"Before the cards we know now, there was a set of cards that were to powerful to be used. They were scrapped immedietly, but last year the ban on these cards were lifted. It seems that the two of them have everyone of them."

* * *

Kagome was down to 6000 LP and Siuta to 4500. Kagome now had **Gemini Elf **and **Yorse Raider **in attack mode on the field. Souta had **Curse of Dragon**, **Jinzo**, in attack mode and **Mystical Elf** in defense mode.

"So it seeems that I got you in a bind. You never really use magic cards, and since your main counter so far was Trap cards, there isn't much you can do." Souta said after attacking her Elf and Raider lowering her LP to 2200.

Kagome laughed again.

"Souta, this duel is already over." Souta flinched at the cold tone coming from her.

"You see, you tried to study all of my cards and all of my techniques but you never seen me use the same deck twice, nor have you seen my real deck since I switch often. With this particular deck that I am using tonigt, I have mostly magic cards with a couple of Trap cards. I have 8 cards in my hand and with these cards plus the two more I gain by using Pot of Greed, I will end this duel." Kagome drew her cards.

"I activate the magic card **Raigeki** to get rid of all your monsters. Then I activte **Harpies Feather Duster **to destroy all of your magic/trap cards on the field."

Souta could feel a heavyness in his chest as his field was wiped clean with two cards. How could he have made such an error?

Next I activate **Angelic Sanctum**. After sacricing two light creatures from either my hand or my deck i can summon my **Priestess of Heaven. **I offer my **Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon** and **Dunames Dark Witch **for that. Now I have three cards. Come forth my Priestess!" Kagome shouted. Just as she said that lightning stuck the middle of the platform causing the blimp to shake. The lightning then stretched open like a void and a bright figure emerged from the darkness. Large white wings shot open and the figure took to thhe sky causing the entire area to turn into white clouds and a cream colored sky with a large golden gate surronding the platform.

The creature landed on tips of her toes back onto the platform. Everyone looked on in awe as Souta felt his cards slip out of his hands.

"Souta, I told you that I would not let you win this duel. I never wanted to hurt you but I refuse to let you proceed in this tornament and get hurt. Especially if you were to face Marik at the skill level you are up to. I only ask that you forgive me. I only do this to protect you."

* * *

"Sugoi! The strength of the card is causing some of our equipment to fail."

"Mokuba. I want you to draw a lesson to what Kagome is teaching Souta. I will 10x more brutal than she is in a duel so you need to improve before you challenge me."

Mokuba gulped and turned back to the screen. He felt sorry for his friend but Kagome was AWESOME!

* * *

Yugi and the others took in the beauty of Kagome''s card.

The priest had long shimmering silver hair like clouds with large billowing winds that glowed with the colors of the rainbow. She was wearing a roman tunic dress with slits going up to her hips. Down her arms and legs was some kind of ancient language characters. In her hand she held a long silver staff tbat doubled as a bow. On the top of the staff was a rainbow orb that swirled the various colors of the rainbow like her wings. The prietess also had bright green eyes and the Kanji for heaven in between the split of her bangs (4).

"As you can see, my priestess only had 2000 LP but she gains 500 for every light monster on the fiels. Right now I have none, so i activate the magic card, **Tribute Descent **which allows me to bring back a monster, regardless of its type back from the graveyard. So welcome back my **Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon**.

"My final card is a favorite of mine. it's called **Angelic Requiem**. With this card, all winged or light monsters gain 500 attack points but if a monster is a combination of both types they gain 1000 more. Now my Priestess has 4000 and my dragon has 6000 ATK. I will show you why I am the true undefeated champion. My Priestess attack him directly!" the angel nodded and flew at Souta attacking him with her staff. Feathers surronded him as he fell on his knees. "Now my dragon, finish this duel!" the blast from the dragon sent Souta flying on his back.

"This duel is over. Kagome Higurashi advances."

There was no applause as Kagome walked over to Souta and held out a hand to help him up but he slapped it away. Souta sat up and glared at Kagome who flinched.

" I don't need your help. I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! Your always babying me and trying to be like mom but you never will be mom. I wish you had went to the store that day instead of mom. She'd still be alive and you woudln't. I wish you never came back from the past becasuse maybe if you didn't we would never of had that argument and she wouldn't of went out that day if you didn't beg for ODEN! I wish you would just dissapear forever or just leave me alone!"

During his rant Kagome felt tears run down her face.

He finally said it.

And she felt her heart break.

But before she could retort or even sob, Kagome's eyes widend and then her eyes went completely blank, losing all of its shine. They were dull and blank.

"I thank you." everyone turned to see Marik holding his millenium rod (5) at Kagome as well as Bakura's Millenium ring (6). "Marik! what are you doing to her?" the now transformed Yugi shouted.

"Well Pharoh, with someone so pure of heart, mind, and soul as this one, she would make a perfect queen for my new world. I just needed to penetrate all of that good and then she'd be mine. Her heart is her weakest point and nothing would break her heart then having the little brother she worked, and i quote, "two jobs" for, tell her he hates her. Why, that would just break...her...heart." he said grinning. The rod and ring flashed and Kagome screamed and then fell to the ground in a dead faint.

Marik walked away as everyone rushed to the platform, but before he vanished completely he called out to Souta.

"Before i forget, her mind is somewhere locked up in the shadow realm until I retrieve her. You wished that she would dissapear, or that she would die? Here's your wish."

"Kagome! KAGOME!" Mai cried shaking the paleing girl. Tea started crying and Tristan had to take Tea away from Kagome's body. Serenity lifted Kagome's head into her lap and gently slapped her cheeks, if not to wake her then she did it to try and bring some color back into her skin.

Mai sprang up and slapped Souta as Serenity bust into tears pleading for Kagome to wake up. "Wake up! Kagome come on, your not done. He didn't mean it, he is just upset." Serenity started crying even harder and started to frantically swat her cheek.

"You little bastard!"

"Mai don't!" Joey yelled holding her away from the frightned child.

"How could you wish something so horrible agaisnt such an innocent being like her. Your own sister. All she wanted to do was protect you from the danger you refused to acknoledge. The whole time she was working herself to death durng those two jobs, you should of stepped up and acted like that man of the house. Don't you think that Kagome misses your mother more that you since the two of them have been together the longest?

"She had to hold her tears and take over and never had the proper time to mourn for her like you have. She knew that she could never replace your mom but only wanted you to know that you were loved and cared for. What did you do for Kagome when she was ill? Oh thats right, you never knew that she was ill becasue she covered it up. If Sesshomaru didn't show up that day, she would have ended up dying.

"Now Marik, the evil she wanted to protect you from got what he wanted. Now she she might never wake up!" Mai yelled tears running down her face. She turned away and stormed off the platform. Joey took Kagome from Serenity and carried her to the entry way just as Kaiba arrived and took her away from him. Mokuba glared at his friend, tears threatening to fall. "I can't believe you. We can't be friends anymore." and he turned away following the others.

* * *

and thats end for this chapter.

**okay side corner!**

**1.(a) I was rethinking that part because Ishizu isn't exactly the most warm person although she is gentle. Odion was more of his protector than she was and did try and take up the burden so he wouldn't have to suffer which i thought was so damn sweet.**

**(b) Permentioned, They are from Egypt and one of the top religions there is Islam. Females must remain honorable, pure, and righteous. Mouthing off (Which is a habit i can't break, and neither can Kagome -which lands her into a heap of trouble) is a HUGE NO-NO! there is a story behind that and if you want a bigger insight read the first 4 pages of Midnight by Sister Souljah. (my story is a bit more detailed on what was said. lol, if you actually want to know it you can pm me and i will tell you what happened :)**

**2. From what i was told, Oden, all though prepared all year around, is traditionally a winter dish. **

**3. I used the life point system from the game because i think that in the anime it was 4000 but then that would be a quick duel, now wouldn't it? **

**4. Like Sesshomaru and Sailor moon have their cresent moons at, that's where the Kanji is.**

**5. Every time i typed that sentence my perverted mind kept typing in long rod, or golden rod, and at one point shaft (you damn right) so i had to put that to save some of my purity (*cough)**

**6. Okay, i know that sometime after Marik's transformation, Marik and Yami Bakura dueled and Yami Bakura lost so then Marik was in posession of the Millenium...i just moved it. **

Also, as a insider, i keep dodging the explination of the final battle because i'm waiting for a good idea to hit me.


	9. Awaking to A New Day

Hey guys, here's the newest addition. Sorry for the LATENESS, but I was conflicted with ideas, and still sick, so yeah, it's a steady progress. I'm trying very hard to get back up to my normal page length of at least 7 pages and the maximum of 22 (because of my story perpetual misdemeanors which had 32 pages, 22 with actual txt) so that my new required length.

Before I forget, some one asked me about Sesshomaru bungee jumping off the Eiffel Tower. My thing is this, Sesshomaru is a retired demon, with nothing else better to do, and had no other sense of adrenalin since the Sengoku Jidai so now he does extreme things to make up for it.

Also, I am changing time a bit. Each duel that happens is a span of a day so Kagome is out now and that's one day, then Mai is day two, finally by Kaiba, day three.

And finally, I am so glad that everyone that had reviewed came to the same conclusion that I did. Souta is a mega/uber little bastard/douche!

Enjoy.

Happy V-day!

* * *

Chapter 9: Wake up Kagome.

Mokuba sat in the control room, glancing at the pale face of his brother. It had been two days since Kagome collapsed, and each minute that went by he could feel Seto slipping away. It was as if, he was disappearing. The normal aura of contempt and arrogance was replaced with just a deep guilty one. Kaiba looked blankly at the screen as Mai and Marik dueled. His blank eyes studied the face of man he was going to kill. Marik will be defeated, one way or another. Even if he has to throw him from the ship.

'_Oh that's smart, kill the person who knows how to wake Kagome up.' _a voice in his head whispered.

The duel with Mai and Marik was coming to a close. Mai had the **Winged Dragon of Ra **in her hand and was going to summon it but had difficulty doing so because of the hieroglyphic text on the card.

Kaiba turned towards Mokuba an told him to copy the card and left the room with instructions to start translating the card. Mokuba watched his sullen brother slink out of the room.

'Stupid Souta. I hate him so much right now.' Mokuba thought gritting his teeth in annoyance. He was hiding in his room, and locked the door since Mai tried to attack him again, and on the way out Mokuba tripped him.

'After all Kagome did for him…She worked hard to please him and raise him in a home with love. He was lucky…I wish we got to live like that. Even if we were poor, I would be happy because I had a guardian who love us.' Mokuba thought while squashing down memories of Gozuburo that was trying to form.

'I have Seto now and that's all I need.' Mokuba though with a small smile and started translating the text.

* * *

Ishizu was in her room, preparing for her duel. She had seen her victorious fate thanks to the Millennium Necklace, and was confident that she would be able to save her brother from the evil inside of him. He was the only flesh and blood she had left. Odion, whom she loves dearly, couldn't replace her little brother in her heart should something happen to him. The guilt in her heart would never let her put such a tragedy behind her in order to move on.

Adoring herself in her jewelry, Ishizu looked in the mirror and saw the reflection of a more mature looking woman. 'it's always the same. I look in the mirror and see her instead of my own reflection.' she thought with a sigh.

'_Is there a problem Ishizu?' _a soft, yet strong voice asked her.

"Nothing Isis. Just thinking about those girls that are in the shadow realm." she said out loud.

'_Shameful. Their entire essence could be lost forever in such a place, especially the youngest girl.'_

"Kagome? Why would she be in danger in the shadow realm. The shadow realm is merely and plane of non existence. Somewhere in between a conscious and unconscious state."

'_Indeed, that may be so, but you forget that the shadow realm can be manipulated by a millennium item holder. Since your brother used the power of two millennium items in order to seal her mind away, it would be harder to recover her.'_

Ishizu. Who was about to stand froze completely. She hadn't thought about that.

'_Everyone on this ship…they remind me so much of what was.'_

"You have told me about that before, but what of Kagome?"

'_She reminds me of the royal dancer…Zahara-Masika. She was the most skilled dancer in all of Egypt. She danced at every occasion, and was a frequent visitor to the palace and had caught the eye of our Pharaoh. I loved her dearly…' and just like that the voice of Isis faded away._

Ishizu stood, and made her way to the door. 'That is the most she ever talked to me.'

* * *

Kaiba went to see Kagome before his duel with Ishizu began. She hadn't moved a single inch since she collapsed, and it barely looked like she was breathing. Someone must have been there before him, he noted, since her bangs were in her eyes.

Brushing her bangs to the left of her face, Kaiba frowned at how cold she was, then felt boiling rage pour through his body. Two days have gone by and yet it felt like she had been gone for so much longer. The entire environment of the blimp shifted from serious completion to murderous domination just from her collapse.

"Trouble seems to follow you everywhere." he muttered and felt a smirk form on his face. She was an enigma. She tried hard to please everyone without asking for anything in return, and always forced him to try something different. Kaiba snorted at his lost thought. Kagome had tried to make him eat oden once and he still remembered her reaction to his response:

_Kagome and Kaiba was walking to his home so he could tutor her in Math. _

"_How do you plan to take over a company when you get 25's on a open book math quiz."_

_Kagome pouted and poked Kaiba's cheek. "So sorry that I don't get 105's on all of my test. How are you even able to do that anyway?"_

"_Errors on the test that no one picked up. That could possibly be why you keep failing Higurashi." Kaiba said with a smug smirk when he managed to set Kagome off and tuned out her ranting. _

"_Oh! Look, a oden stand, lets grab some!" Kagome cried dragging the disgusted looking Kaiba towards it. _

"_What makes you think that I want to eat oden. I do not like oden, it is disgusting." Kagome turned and looked at him with a horrified expression on her face. "BLASPHAMEY!" she cried while grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "I can't believe you just said that. Oden is NOT disgusting."_

"_I take it that you like oden then." Kaiba said pulling her hands from off his shoulders._

"_Like is not a strong enough word for it. I am as obsessive for oden as you are for your blue eyes." she said rolling her eyes. "What do you like then?"_

"_Beef filet."_

_Kagome smiled. "I know a fantastic place for Mongolian beef. Come on!" she said grabbing him again. "It's kind of expensive but that's why your treating me."_

Kaiba felt the smile fall off his face as he recalled the last thing Kagome said to him before her duel:

_"Stay with me." Kaiba asked her hugging her to him._

_"Everything happens for a reason. If something did happen to me, just know that I...I love you Seto." Kagome said, her cheeks turning a vibrant red._

_Kaiba just hugged her harder. "I won't let anything happen to you." he vowed._

_Kagome chuckled. "No Seto. I won't let anything happen to YOU. If anything happens, I want you to promise me to be careful."_

He felt like a complete liar. He wasn't able to protect her like he promised and then he froze. Wait…she loved him? She said that she loved him…

Kaiba felt his heart speed up and a warmth wash over him. No sooner had that happened, the jewel he had around his neck flashed and he could see her. She was laying in a pool of blood, a dagger in her chest. Jumping up in surprise the image distorted and showed another image of Kagome. She was resting in the arms of her angel.

'_You do not need to worry about Kagome, young one. I will let no harm come to my mistress while she is here.' a soft voice said, but he could her it as if it was in his head._

"Who are you?"

'_I am her guardian spirit. I have protected her then, and I will protect her now.'_

"What do you mean then?"

But the voice said nothing.

"Then tell me, why was Kagome lying dead in pool of blood."

'…_that was not Kagome…' _and just like that, the voice faded away.

Kaiba looked back down at Kagome and realized that it was time for his duel.

* * *

Kagome was lost…well not exactly. She knew where she was, but she didn't know WHEN she was. When she woke up, she was in a lavish room decorated in silks and pillows. As she laid there she noticed a mirror on the wall, and was shocked to see that the person looking back at her wasn't her.

'Well, she has darker skin then I do, and her bangs aren't frayed but they weren't straight either. They had a slight curl to them and was pulled to the left side of her face with a golden clip holding it in place. Her lips weren't the same either. Kagome's was a pale peach color, while in the mirror, the girls lips were a soft salmon pink color.

"This can't be the shadow realm…" she said while getting up from the bed. She stood in front of the mirror to finish her inspection. Her hair was much longer, reaching down to her calves. Her breast was a size larger than her modest low C cup (1) and her stomach was tighter and even flatter then normal. Touching her butt, she felt that it was firm and more rounded, and sliding them down further her legs were more toned and her thighs were a little thicker.

'Hm…' was the only thing Kagome could think As she twirled to see her hair fly with her perfectly. 'Even my hair is more tame then before, the only time my hair did this was if it was in a ponytail.

Walking towards the door she opened it and peered out of it.

There was no one there, so she tipped toed out of the room, and started to walk around.

Long corridor after long corridor, Kagome started to feel more and more confused. For some reason, this place seemed familiar to her but she couldn't understand it.

"Zahra-Masika?" Kagome turned sharply to see someone standing behind couldn't make the person out. "What are you doing out her at this hour. You know the Pharaoh hates when you wander around on your own. Kagome opened her mouth but when she spoke she heard someone else's voice.

"Ah! Good priest, you seem to have caught me at a great time. I was just about to come find you and ask if you wanted to come with me to the village in the morning. I have to return some jewelry to Nathifa. She let me borrow them for last nights performance."

"You could have worn the various jewelry you own from all of your suitors."

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?" she heard the voice tease, and yet it had a slight hopeful tone to it.

"Why would I be jealous of you? At least I will get to continue to have my own life and live it as I see fit, unlike you and your future wedding to the Pharaoh coming up."

Kagome and Zahra-Masika gasped at his audacity and Kagome felt herself raise an arm and slap him. Kagome could feel tears running down her face and anger bubbling in her gut.

"That was to cruel Seto. Even for you." Kagome felt the shock run through her as she felt her body walking away from him. Kagome felt herself separate from the body and turned back to look at the man Zahra identified. The moon had shinned through from the clouds, lighting the corridor and Kagome gasped.

Tan skin, royal robes, and the millennium rod in hand, Seto was watching the figure of Zahra walk away before he sighed and walked away.

'Seto…? Zahra-Masika? Could I be a reincarnate of her? But how can that be when I am already the reincarnation of Kikyo?' and the image faded completely and morphed into something else completely

"Did you think he could ever love you? Pitiful." Kagome turned to see Marik standing behind her. A cruel grin stretched on his face.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked as the palace slowly became a forest. Looking down at her hands, she saw that they returned to their normal ivory complexion. Grabbing her hair, she saw that it was back to its hip length from when she was in the past.

"All of those who claim to love you cared nothing for you. You were just the gate way to better things, and once they got it, they caste you off. Isn't that right?"

Kagome threw a punch at him but her hand went right through him.

Marik then grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

Grunting in pain, Kagome could not understand how he could hurt her but she could not do the same. Then, the area around them showed Kagome wishing on the jewel. Her pure wish was for everyone who had suffered at the hands of Naraku or because of his evil, be able to have a second chance. This even included Onigumo himself, and the prince who's body Naraku had been using.

Sango got her entire family back, and Miroku was able to reunite with his father and grandfather. Shippo's parents were brought back, and Inuyasha was hugging both his mother and Kikyo. Everyone basked in the joy of there returned loved ones, but no one turned to jug Kagome or thank her.

Kagome could feel the tears in her eyes as she remembered that day. It was as if she ceased to exist at that moment. Late that evening at dinner, no one had talked to her, except Kaede who tried to pull her into a conversation she was has having with Kikyo. It was weird talking with Kaede since she was back to her 12 year old self. With her wish, Kaede was reverted back to the age when she became the village priestess, and she could now live her life as she wanted too.

Tired of being ignored, Kagome left the hut and headed to the well.

When she got their she jumped down the well, never to return again. She was more alone than ever. No one even noticed she left.

"And what about your family? Your own brother screamed of his hate for you. He doesn't even care that you were banished here."

"That's not true! I know that Souta is angry at me, but I know he feels guilty about what happens. He knows I love him." Kagome said trying to break from Marik's grip on her arm.

"Oh really? Are you sure that he is not simply basking in the riches your connections has brought to him? Or what about your new friends. That girl is not your friend."

"Shes is too!" she felt like a five year old arguing with him, but Tea was her friend. Yeah, they got off to a rocky start but that's how she met most of her friends.

"Let me ask you this then, did you become friends before or after you offered her free dancing lessons?" Marik then created the image of the two of them dancing and Tea beaming at their instructor who praised her natural talent.

"And the short one, he doesn't even trust you."

"The other two are merely being friendly, but could careless about you. "

"Do you think Kaiba loves you? He is only tolerating your presence for a future company merger, right after that, he plans to buy you out." Marik said creating another image of Kagome being dragged out by security from her office.

"When you were drowning, did you know that they hesitated for nearly 10 minutes trying to debate who would go save you?"

"They weren't even looking for you, they were out enjoying themselves." Marik showed her another image of the gang eating and talking with out her. The grip on her arms lessened and the images did as well. Falling to her knees she turned to see that along with the images, Marik was gone as well.

Kagome didn't say anything, because she knew deep down it wasn't true.

So why did her heart hurt so much.

* * *

"She is a stubborn one." Marik whispered. After Kaiba left the room to duel his "sister" Marik came in and noticed that the darkness that was blocking her mind was fading bit by bit.

Leaning down her cupped her cheek and pressed his lips against hers in a rough kiss. Sitting up, Marik held the rod over her and entered her mind to see her standing there looking at something, but he couldn't tell what it was.

'A little change of scenery wouldn't hurt.' And as he tormented her he couldn't help but savory her agony. It was delicious and holding her against him made it better.

'She is so easy to bring down. She may has strong mental barriers, but her heart is so easy to break…'

Before Marik could continue any further, he felt a pulse from his side and could tell that it was the rod reacting from something. As for what it was , he would have to find out. Strengthening the barrier on her mind, Marik left her mind, and then left the room.

* * *

The duel was over, but Kaiba's mind was blank. While dueling Ishizu, he saw someone, that looked like him, holding a female body in front of a tablet…but what bothered him the most was that he could see another female body on the ground with a dagger in her chest.

And she looked like Kagome.

Entering the room, Kaiba sat in his normal seat and took the jewel from under his shirt and was surprised. The baby blue/periwinkle color was slowly turning into a pinkish/lavender color. At that moment Kaiba remembered two things about the jewel that Kagome told him:

_"This jewel now harbors a small piece of my essence. You can use this to contact me. Where ever I am, and where ever I go. You have to protect this though. If this lands into the wrong hands, and gets more than halfway tainted, I can be corrupted and a lot of bad things COULD happen. but I have faith in you." _

Kaiba griped the jewel tightly in his hands and placed it to his chest. Kagome's soul was being tainted from inside of the shadow realm…

"Kagome." he whispered…suddenly the jewel flashed.

'_Seto.' _he heard. It was Kagome's voice. She sounded weak and tired.

"Kagome, where are you?"

'_I'm so tire Seto…everyone is leaving me behind…everyone hates me…'_

"What are you talking about? No one has left you."

'_Everyone is using me for their own personal gain…I'm tired…'_

Kaiba could feel his heart clenching at the weariness in her voice. Looking at the jewel in his hand, he couldn't help the anger that was rising in his chest. The Jewel was almost halfway purple.

' _No one loves me…'_

Kaiba reached over and grabbed her hand. He had been fighting the urge to tell her, unsure of his own feelings but he wasn't going to lose her to her own mind. Looking at her pale, sleeping face Kaiba leaned over to her ear and whispered.

"Aishite Imasu, Kagome. Please, listen to me."

* * *

Kagome was lying back in the bed, in the elaborate room she woke up in. 'Not again…no more. I don't want to see anymore people turn away from me and leave me behind…' Once again, she could feel her body move its self and run down the long corridor, but this time, she was in the arms of Seto and kissing him. Looking at the loving scene, Kagome sighed and clasped her hands together and that when she felt it. Someone wrapped there arms around her waist and pulled her close. The scent of cardamon, sandalwood, cedar wood and ylang ylang wafted around her.

the expensive smell of Clive Christian No. 1 made her realize just who it was that was holding her. "Seto…"

"_Aishite Imasu, Kagome…please listen to me."_

Kagome's heart sped up at his words and any lingering self doubt lifted.

"_The jewel is slowly tainting…I don't know what is happening to you but fight it. I…can't lose you, even if you feel that no one is hear for you…I won't abandon you."_

Kagome felt tears running down her face and could feel a pull on her mind. Something inside of her was shifting, as if she was waking up.

_

* * *

_

Kaiba sighed and left the room, not hearing a reply from Kagome he assumed that the link had been shut off, and if the link was shut off then that meant that the jewel was completely corrupted. The jewel was no longer the blue color that it took on when merging with her soul, but it was back to its original lilac color.

'the only way to wake her up now will be the defeat of Marik.' he thought as he left the room.

Several minute later, Souta entered the room and sat next to his resting sister.

Her face was as pale as the day she returned from the Sengoku Jidai. She smile as she announced that she was home for good, but he could tell that a lot more had happen. She never voiced the pain she was going through and tried to return to her normal life but everyday she would look at the well as if she expected someone to come out and get her.

Souta could feel tears fill his eyes as he continued to look at her.

"Onee-chan, I am so sorry for all the trouble I have caused you. I didn't mean to say all those things I said. I don't even know what came over me. Yes I was mad about our mother but not to the point that I would intentionally hurt you or blame you for something that could have happened at any time or at any moment. All you wanted to do was protect me and I only put you in danger.

"Please wake up." at this point he was blubbering but he couldn't stop the burning tears that was running down his face. "Please wake up and yell at me. Tell me that I am a jerk, and that you hate me for being a selfish brat. Call me a gaki or a burden. Send me to Catholic school in Quebec, but please just wake up. Everyone…every one missed you and needs you. Everyone is mad at me because of the things I said. Just wake up!" Souta said turning away from her and began to walk away but something stopped him.

Thinking that he caught himself on the bed frame, Souta turned to a pair of vermillion blue and grey eyes staring back at him. "S..Sou..Souta. Your En..g-g-glish and f…French is t-t-terrible." she croaked

"Ane-ue!" Souta cried and leaped onto the bed and hugged her. Kagome was mildly surprised at the amount of affection her was showing her. He never called her Ane before. Patting him on the head, Kagome asked him to get her some water and how long was she out.

"You have been unconscious for nearly 4 days and Mai she…" he explained after giving her the water. As she drank, Souta explained what had happened to the group since she was sleeping, while excluding every ones treatment towards him.

Kagome told him that she was going to change so he left the room to go get her some more water. Sliding off the bed, Kagome walked toward the dresser in her room and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked pale as hell, but other than that she looked okay. 'Hmph, Marik thought he could keep me hunh? If it didn't work with Akago, it wasn't going to work now.' Digging out fresh clothes and underwear, she was going to start changing when she felt a presence in her room.

'Okay Kagome, maybe this is a side effect of being in the shadow realm for so long…' she thought. Closing her draw, she looked at the mirror and gasped. In the reflection was that woman…

"Zahra-Masika…" Kagome said, the name tumbling from her lips. The woman smile at her and bowed her head. The background in the mirror turned into the palace she was in and people, familiar people, started to appear. There was a man that looked like Yugi's grandpa, and another that looked like Joey and Tristan. There was a woman that looked like Tea and Ishizu as well.

"Something tells me this has all has to do with Yugi and his puzzle. I told people he was a magnet for trouble." Kagome sighed. The view changed and Zahra was dancing in a aqua blue gown in front of a man that looked like Yugi. As she danced, Kagome could see that his eyes never left her, same goes for Seto, who was frowning down at the Pharaoh.

"So how am I tied to Yugi and his Egyptian Adventure. I'm the reincarnation of Kikyo, not some Egyptian dancer stuck in a love triangle." Kagome mumbled. Turning away from the mirror, Kagome got dressed and when she turned back there was only her own reflection.

Sometimes, ignorance is bliss.

"I'm not telling anyone about this until I am certain of whats going on."

* * *

I'm stopping here since I reached 11 pages, and look ma no lyrics! :D more coming soon

!

And don't worry the background for the mysterious Zahra-Masika will be revealed in the next chapter! ^_^

Translation- Zahra-Masika: Flower that was born in the rain. Proper name for a dancer of grace and beauty :P


End file.
